Being a Monster is a Curse
by PaigeJayCarol
Summary: Being a sole survivor of not only your own clan, but your whole village can be nerve wreaking. But for Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, life got somewhat better. Even though she lost her mother, Yuki, her little sister, Tori, and her friend summon, Mamoru; she is still going strong being around not only her father, Kakashi, and her ninken, Tamotsu, she has many friends in the leaf village.
1. Character Info

**Name:** Ookami no Tenshi Hatake  
**Age:** 13  
**Height:** 5'3"  
**Weight:** 110 lbs.  
**Eye Color: **Purple/Blue  
**Hair:** Long, hip length, Silver hair  
**Kekkei Genkai:** Taiingan(Lunar Eye)  
**Clothing:** Wears a fishnet tank top under a white vest with a grey bandanna tied loosely around her neck. Bandages on her right thigh with a holder, has black spandex shorts under a white skirt that stops at mid-thigh, fishnet starts at the top of her right thigh down to her knee. She wears black ninja boots that reach below her knee with bandages underneath. She wears a belt to carry her weapons, and her head band around her waist.  
**Family:** Ookami no Yuki (Mother; Mangetsu (moon) Kage; Deceased), Kakashi Hatake (Father; Jounin) and Ookami no Tori (Little sister; Deceased).  
**Ninken:** Tamotsu (Protector, Keeper) a white wolf  
**Biography:** Tenshi was known as the 'Princess of the Village Hidden under the Moon' because her mother was the Mangetsukage. One night, Orochimaru attacked the village, killing everyone but Tenshi; the holder of the Ten tailed Wolf, Jinroo. Kakashi Hatake was sent to the village to send a message from the Hokage sending word about a possible attack from an enemy, but was too late. When he got there, he saw nothing, and heard nothing but a cry from a young child of seven years old. Kakashi took her back to the village to see that she had silver hair like his but the eyes of his former lover, Yuki.  
**Personality:** Caring, Intelligent, Calm, Cautious, Friendly, Honorable, Kind, and Intimidating.  
**Likes:** Reading, Singing, Drawing, Training, Animals, the Jounin, and her Father.  
**Dislikes:** Bullies, Abusers, Being Shunned, and Seeing Others Hurt.


	2. Chapter One

~Tenshi's POV~  
**Seven years later**  
I woke up to my alarm clock and started getting ready to go to the academy. I put on my fishnet tank top which went under my white vest, I then put on my black spandex shorts and a white skirt that stopped at my mid-thigh. I then grabbed my other fishnet that went from my mid-thigh down to my knee on my right leg. I then wrapped the white bandages over the fishnet and spandex to place my shuriken holster on it. I put on my black tabi boots that reached below my knees. Lastly I put on my belt that carried my kunai pouch, and placed a grey bandana loosely around my neck. I looked at the mirror and brushed my long silver hair and placed it in a high ponytail. I walked out of my room with Tamotsu following me to the kitchen where dad was cooking. He looked up and smiled at me.  
"Morning Tenshi," he said to me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"Morning dad," I greeted him. The first year I came to live with dad was hard, he didn't know anything about being a parent, but he grew to be the greatest dad in the world. I still miss my mom and Tori a whole bunch, but I'm not going to let it stop me from being happy, they wouldn't want that. I sat down at the table with dad and we breakfast.  
"I hear tomorrow is your graduation day," he said to me. I nodded happily.  
"Yeah, I can't wait, I'm going to become a Genin!" I said excitedly causing dad to chuckle with Tamotsu.  
"With how much you've been practicing, Tenshi, I wouldn't be surprised if you were made a Jounin instead," Tamotsu told me. I told him to stop calling me 'Lady Tenshi' because we're friends.  
"He's right, you are definitely Jounin level," dad commented. I blushed at their compliments.  
"I wouldn't want that yet, I want to go at a normal pace with my fellow classmates," I said to them. They smiled at me and nodded. After breakfast I brushed my teeth and kissed dad on the cheek.  
"Good luck in school today!" He called out to me. I waved at him and kept running to the academy with Tamotsu. We reach the academy and went to our classroom.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
I was sitting in my seat listening to the annoying squealing girls when I heard the door slide open. It was Ookami no Tenshi Hatake, the most beautiful girl in the academy. Tenshi sat next to Hinata Hyuga with her wolf, Tamotsu, be her side. Most of the boys in class think she's as beautiful as I do. But my moment of looking at her is interrupted by Iruka-Sensei dragging Naruto Uzumaki in. That loser is always getting into trouble.  
"Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that," Iruka-Sensei lectured him. Naruto just 'hmph-ed' him and that's when Sensei lost it. "We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!" Iruka-Sensei ordered.  
"What!?" We all shouted except for Tenshi. We all lined up and Sensei called for Sakura.  
"Sakura Haruno going! Transform!" She called out. Of course when she was done she looked at me. Of course she tried to get my attention but I ignored her. I was called up next and a passed.  
"Alright, next is Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," Iruka-Sensei said. He looked at Tenshi and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back and looked at Tamotsu.  
"Ready?" She asked him. He nodded and they both transformed at the same time without having to do anything. She is very intelligent and talented. They both transformed back and Sensei smiled at her again.  
"Good job, Tenshi, you too, Tamotsu," he said to her.  
"Thank you," Tenshi said for both of them while Tamotsu nodded. Tenshi looked at me and smiled, I gave her a small smile back. She wasn't like the fan girls, thank god. She stood next to me and pet Tamotsu on the head.  
"Good job on the transformation, Sasuke," she said to me. I nodded at her.  
"You too, Tenshi," I said back to her. She nodded with her soft smile. We watched as Naruto did his transformation which happened to be a naked girl, he called it his 'Sexy Jutsu'. What a loser! Tenshi sighed shaking her head. Iruka-Sensei got mad when Naruto transformed back and told him he would be cleaning the Hokage Summit. Tenshi walked up to Naruto then.  
"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll help you," she smiled at him. He beamed and hugged Tenshi.  
"Thanks, Tenshi! You're the bestest friend a person could asked for!" He exclaimed happily making her laugh. How can he make her laugh while I can't? Why would she want to help that loser? They walked off together and I kept watching her. I hid in the trees and kept an eye on her. They were cleaning and Tamotsu was napping by Iruka-Sensei. Naruto looked at Tenshi.  
"Tenshi, why are you so nice to me when others aren't?" He asked her. That's when she gave him a sad smile.  
"Because I know how you feel, what you've been through," she said to him. He gave her a disbelieving look.  
"I doubt that, everyone loves you," he said to her. That's when she stopped cleaning.  
"Not everyone did back home," she said to him. He gave her a confused look.  
"You mean, you're dad doesn't love you?" He asked her.  
"No, he does, just like my mom and little sister did. I used to live with them before my dad. I lived in a different village and everyone hated me," she told him. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes and I saw Sensei looking at her with sad eyes, it's like he knew what she meant. Even Tamotsu looked sad at that.  
"Why?" He asked her. She hesitated for a bit then looked at him.  
"Because I'm like you, Naruto, I just never told anyone," she told him. He eyes widened more, then saddened. They finished cleaning then Sensei took them out for Ramen, with that I went home. What did Tenshi mean that she is like him?  
~Tenshi's POV~  
I went home and saw dad on the couch with his book covering his face. I sighed and shook my head. He has to read those stupid books. I walked up to him and went to grab the book until he hand grabbed my wrist.  
"You try burning this book then you're grounded," he said sleepily me to me. He let my wrist go then sat up while grabbing his book.  
"Dad, I was just going to move it and help you get to bed," I said truthfully to him. He looked at me and sighed.  
"Sorry, kiddo, I'm a little on guard now that your burned one of my other books," he said to me. Of course I want him to get rid of those books, they're nothing but pornography.  
"Can you blame me?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest. He scratched the back of his head while giving me a nervous laugh.  
"I guess I can't, you're not the first one to try either," he said to me. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Your mother did it a few times, I had to buy a whole new series," he told me. I laughed a bit, with that he raised an eyebrow. "You find that funny, huh?" He asked me I nodded. "Well, I know something that's more fun!" He exclaimed, he then grabbed me and started tickling me making me laugh out of control. "Now, this is funny" dad laughed with me.  
"Dad! S-stop it!" I laughed. Tamotsu started helping dad making me laugh harder to where there were tears in my eyes.  
"Okay, Tamotsu, I think she's had enough," dad told him. They stopped and I wiped my eyes. I sat up and pouted at them.  
"You guys are mean," I said to them making them chuckle. Dad through me over his shoulder and walked to my room. "Dad, let me go!" I said playfully slapping his back.  
"Well, if that's what you want," he said, he then dropped me on my bed. He sat next to me and moved the strands of hair out of my eyes. "Sometimes I wish you were still a little girl. You're growing up too fast," he said to me. I hugged him.  
"I'm always going to be you're little girl, dad, even when I'm an adult, I'll still be you're little girl," I said to him. He hugged me back and kissed my head.  
"Good, I'm too young to lose my little girl," he said to me. I giggled and kissed his cheek. We said good night to each other and he left for his room. I went to sleep with Tamotsu by my side. The next morning I did the same routine. I walked out of my room and saw dad setting breakfast on the table.  
"Good morning my new Genin," he smiled at me. I giggled.  
"I'm not a Genin yet, dad," I said to him. He patted my head.  
"But you're going to be, I can just see it, you're too strong to not be a ninja," he told me. I nodded and we ate breakfast. I left for the academy and met up with Sasuke along the way.  
"Hey Tenshi," he greeted me. I waved and smiled.  
"Hey Sasuke, excited for today?" I asked. He nodded with a smirk.  
"Just as you are, let's go, we don't want to be late," he told me. I nodded and we walked. We made it to the academy. We sat in our seats and waited to be called on. When Tamotsu and I were called we walked into a room. I did the hand signs.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Tamotsu and I shouted. We made five clones each and they clapped. I grabbed two forehead protectors and smiled at Iruka-Sensei.  
"Great job, Tenshi, your mother would be proud of you," he said to me. I hugged him and left. I tied my forehead protector around my waist and Tamotsu's around his neck. We walked out of the building and I met up with Sasuke who had his protector on his forehead. He gave me a small smile.  
"You passed, I see you did too, Tamotsu," he said to us. We nodded.  
"Yeah, I see you did too, of course, I'm not surprised," I said to him with a wink and smile. He turned and I swear I saw him blush a little.  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised you both passed too," he said to us. That's when I saw Naruto on the swing. I waved good bye to Sasuke and walked over to Naruto, he had a sad look in his eyes…he didn't pass. I walked up to him and placed my arms around him. He hugged me back.  
"Naruto, don't give up hope, I know you'll become a ninja and eventually become the best Hokage in the village. Just don't give up, okay?" I asked him. I felt him nod in my shoulder and I let him go. We gave each other small smiles and I went home. Dad wasn't home yet so I started making dinner. When I was finished, I heard the door open and dad walked in. I set the food on the table and turned to him. He then spotted the head band around my waist and smiled. He picked me up and spun me making me laugh.  
"I knew you could do it!" He exclaimed and set me down. That's when Tamotsu walked up.  
"What about me?" He asked. Dad chuckled and scratched Tamotsu behind the ear make him give out a canine purr. Tamotsu wasn't mad at dad anymore now that dad told him he never knew about me. Tamotsu thought dad knew about me and didn't want me, but knows now knows it's not true. We ate dinner and then went to bed. I was excited for tomorrow, we were going to get our teams and I was hoping Sasuke and Naruto were on my team. As for a Sensei, I hope its dad or Kurenai-Sensei. With that I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

~Tenshi's POV~  
I woke up this morning feeling more excited. I got ready and put on my head band. I ate breakfast, said good bye to dad, and left. Tamotsu and I made it to school and sat down. Ino and Sakura burst into the room, of course, acting like it's a competition for Sasuke. They started fighting over who would sit by Sasuke, I looked at Tamotsu and we nodded. We stood up and walked over to Sasuke and sat by him.  
"Morning, Sasuke," I smiled. He gave me a small smile.  
"Morning, Tenshi," he greeted back. Ino and Sakura stopped fighting and looked at me. They both gave me fake sweet smiles.  
"Can I please sit there?" Sakura asked. Ino then pushed her out of the way.  
"No, can _I_ please sit there?" Ino asked me. I sighed and shook my head.  
"You two are being immature, can't you both ever come to a compromise? I mean, Sasuke is not the only one getting a headache from this, I am too," I told them. They nodded and walked away slumping in their seats.  
"Thanks, Tenshi," Sasuke said to me. I nodded with a smile.  
"No problem," I said. That's when Naruto jumped onto the desk and the girls showed up again. Oh no, this can't be good. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and then a boy behind Naruto accidently bumped him make Naruto and Sasuke collide…lips?! I wanted so bad to laugh but that would be rude. The girls started to pummel Naruto until I stopped them. Soon Iruka-Sensei started sorting us into teams.  
"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto's head the looked up. "Sakura Haruno," Sensei continued. Naruto looked happy while Sakura looked depressed. "Sasuke Uchiha," Sensei said. Looks like I'm not with any of them. Sakura cheered as Naruto became depressed. "And Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," Sensei finished I lift my head up and smiled. Naruto grinned and hugged me, Sasuke smiled at me, and Sakura glared at me. After everyone was sorted we went to lunch. I sat with Sasuke and we talked. I fed a piece of pork to Tamotsu and he ate it.  
"You and Tamotsu are really close, huh?" Sasuke asked me. I nodded.  
"He's all I have left from when I was in the other village. He was my mother's summon along with his brother Mamoru. Mamoru was a black wolf," I told him.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
I listened as Tenshi told me about Tamotsu and Mamoru. They were twin wolves, but where like Yin and Yang. That's when I saw a sad look in her eyes. She was thinking about her mother and sister.  
"What were they like?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.  
"Who?" She asked me.  
"You're mother and sister," I clarified. She gave me a sad smile.  
"They were wonderful. My little sister, Tori, was three, she was the sweetest little girl. But she was only my half-sister, her father died a year after she was born. My mom, she was a Kage and a great one at that. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm always told I look like her except I have my dad's hair color. She was the kindest woman I knew, she would help anyone who asked for it and she always smiled," she told me. She dug through her pouch and pulled out a picture and showed me. It had a woman in it, a little girl about three years old, and a little girl that looked like Tenshi, she must have been five in the picture. "Tori looked more like mom than I did," she said to me. I could the resemblance by just looking at their smiles and eyes, the same purple and blue. Her mom was wearing her Kage robes, she looked beautiful.  
"You never told me what village you came from," I said to her.  
"Oh! I'm the Village Hidden under the Moon, Mangetsu" she told me.  
"Did everyone have eyes like yours?" I asked her. She nodded at me. I guess the light brown hair was normal in her village. "How many clans are there?" I asked her.  
"There's only one clan, the Ookami no Clan, no other village would let us stay so we made our own village, there was simply too many of us," she told me. I nodded, she had a big family.  
"You sure had a big family then," I said handing back the picture back. That's when she frowned and I remembered what she told Naruto.  
"Not really," she said to me. She gave me a small smile and stood up. "I'll see all back at the classroom," she said to me and left. Tamotsu looked at me then glared growling, he then left and followed Tenshi. I smacked my forehead, man I'm so stupid! Later on after the incident with Naruto and Sakura, we all went back to the classroom. Tenshi was petting Tamotsu, who had his head laid on her lap. We waited for a few minutes and I looked at Tenshi who was still frowning. I sighed.  
"I'm sorry about earlier," I said to her. She looked at me confused.  
"About your family, I mean," I clarified. She gave me a small smile and shook her head.  
"I'm not upset at you, I was just thinking about home, I guess I'm a little homesick," she said in her soft voice. She's upset about it because I brought it up but she doesn't want me to feel guilty. Naruto started finding a way to get back at Sensei for being late by putting a chalk eraser on the door. Sakura tried to stop him.  
"He isn't going to fall for that, Loser, the man's a Jounin," I said.  
"How do you know it's a man? It could be a woman," Tenshi said to me. I shrugged.  
"Most of the Jounin that came have been men, so I'm just taking a wild guess," I said to her. She nodded. That's when Sensei walked in falling for Naruto's trap. Naruto fell down laughing and pointing to Sensei.  
"He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto laughed. Sakura was trying not to laugh as she told him that she tried to stop Naruto. Tenshi looked at Sensei and smiled. She ran up to him and hugged.  
"Hey, dad!" She said happily, we all stopped and looked at her shocked.  
"'Dad?'" We all shouted. Sensei looked at us.  
"My first impression of you guys…I hate all of you, except for Tenshi," he said and hugged her back. "Meet me on the roof, we'll begin up there," he said to us. He disappeared and Tenshi and Tamotsu followed in a puff of smoke. We followed them and saw them talking. We all sat down and Tenshi sat next to me with Tamotsu. "Let's see, why don't we start with introductions?" Sensei asked.  
"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked.  
"What your likes, hates, your dreams, hobbies, and future goals, stuff like that," Sensei said to us.  
"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei," Naruto said to him.  
"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, the only likes you'll know of me is my daughter and Tamotsu, I won't tell you my dislikes, as for my dream…I have a few hobbies, and my goal is none of your business," he told us.  
"We only found out his name!" Sakura and Naruto said. Sensei looks at Naruto.  
"You in the orange, you'll start," Kakashi-Sensei said.  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence," Naruto said. I rolled my eyes as Tenshi giggled. Kakashi-Sensei then looked at Sakura.  
"Okay, Pinky, you're turn," Sensei said to her.  
"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like... well, the person I like is...," she glances over at me and giggles. "And my hobby is... well, my dream is to..." she kept looking at me, man she is creepy.  
"And what do you hate?" Sensei asked.  
"Naruto and Tenshi!" She told him. Naruto cries and I see that Tenshi is sad. I guess she wants to be friends with anyone she can.  
"Okay, Blue Boy, you're next," he said to me. I sighed.  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man," I said. Tenshi looked at me and tilted her head with a small frown. Sensei nodded and looked at Tenshi.  
"Tenshi, you're turn," he said to her. she looked at him and smiled.  
"My Name is Ookami no Tenshi Hatake. I like reading, singing, drawing, training, animals, the Jounin, and hanging out with my father and Tamotsu. My dislikes are bullies, abusers, being shunned, and seeing others hurt. My dream is to become one of the best female ninjas in the village, my hobbies are pretty much my likes, and as for my goal, I plan to avenge my fallen village," she told us. We all looked at her to see she had a sad look in her eyes as she said the last part. Sensei nodded.  
"You're all very unique, I like that. We'll begin a mission tomorrow," Sensei said. Naruto of course got excited.  
"What kind of mission, Sensei?" Naruto asked him.  
"First, we're going to do something all six of us can do," Sensei said.  
"What, what, what! What is it?!" Naruto asked him.  
"Survival training," he simply answered.  
"Survival training?" Naruto asked.  
"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy," Sakura told him.  
"This is no ordinary training, right dad?" Tenshi asked making us all look at her.  
"Correct, Tenshi," he smiled at her.  
"Then, what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked. Sensei then did a creepy laugh making Naruto and Sakura scared.  
"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?" She asked him.  
"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised," he told us.  
"Wait, three?" I asked. Sensei then looked at me.  
"Yes three, Tenshi already knows about it, I can't hide anything from her even if I tried," Sensei said playfully glaring at Tenshi causing her to giggle and Tamotsu to let out a canine chuckle. "Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of sixty-six percent," Sensei told us. Naruto was as white as a ghost, Sakura looked surprised, Tenshi just smiled, and I gave a look that showed I didn't really care. "See? You three are surprised," he said to us.  
"No way! I went through so much trouble…then what was the final exam for?" Naruto asked.  
"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin," Kakashi-Sensei told him.  
"What?!" Naruto asked shocked.  
"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at five A.M.!" Sensei ordered. "Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah! Don't eat breakfast, you're going to throw up if you do," Sensei advised. Tenshi and Tamotsu went with him as they walked away.  
"See you tomorrow guys," she waved. Naruto and I waved back as Sakura glared.  
~Tenshi's POV~  
"You're going to show up late aren't you?" I asked him already knowing the answer. He nodded.  
"Yup, it will help me see if they can be patient, you should already know that, I've seen how patient you can be, let's just see if they're the same way," he told me. I nodded and we arrived home. After that I went to bed awaiting tomorrow. I woke up and got ready for today and started making breakfast. That's when dad came in and looked at the food.  
"I said not to make food," he told me, I rolled my eyes.  
"Dad, I know you too well, you just did that to see if they would listen to you, but you and I both know that the food will keep our energy up," I told him. He smiled and nodded at me.  
"This is how I know you're my daughter, aside from the hair," he said to me. I laughed and nodded. I ate my food and we left, of course everyone was there.  
"Good morning everyone," dad greeted.  
"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at us.  
"A black cat crossed my path so…" Naruto and Sakura interrupted him with a growl. "Let's move on," dad said. I walked over to Sasuke who raised an eyebrow.  
"Dad wanted to see if your patients is good, there will be some missions where we'll have to wait hours maybe days if we're going to be spying," I told him. He nodded in understanding.  
"The alarm is set at twelve P.M... Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me," Dad said holding up three bells. "Whoever can't will have no lunch," dad said to them. He then points to the stump behind him. "I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you," dad told him. I looked at everyone and saw them holding their stomachs.  
"But wait, why are three only three bells?" Sakura asked.  
"Since there's only three, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy, it might just be one, or all four, though I most likely think it will only be you three. You can use your shuriken," Dad said. The others had their eyes wide. "You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me," dad told them.  
"But that's too dangerous, Sensei," Sakura said worried. Naruto then laughed.  
"Yeah, you couldn't even doge a chalk eraser," Naruto laughed.  
"In society, those don't have many abilities tend to complain more, just ignore the guy with the lowest score," Dad said provoking Naruto. "We're going to start after I say, 'Ready, start'," dad told them. Naruto finally catches onto what dad said before and gets angry. He then attacks dad. But appears behind Naruto as he charges. "Don't get so hasty, I didn't say 'start' yet," Dad smiled. Dad releases Naruto and looks at us. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked at my dad's speed. "But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start liking you three. We're going to start," dad said to them. We all get ready to move. "Ready, start!" Dad shouts. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and I leap away hiding in the trees at least until Naruto comes out and starts attacking. I go up to Sakura and stand next to her.  
"We have to work together," I told her. She looked at me and glared, I flinch a little hurt that she hates me.  
"No way am I working with you, I'll working with Sasuke," I head off looking for Naruto to see him hanging from the tree. I go up to him and cut the rope and catch him.  
"Are you okay, Naruto?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded with a smile.  
"Yeah, thanks, Tenshi!" He said to me. I nodded.  
"Naruto, we have to work together-"  
"Sorry, have to get the bell," He said running off. I sighed. I then heard Sakura scream, dad must have her in a Genjutsu. I rush forward and knock dad off causing Sakura to get out of the Genjutsu. Dad then looks at me.  
"Sorry, Dad, I can't have you harming my teammates," I said smiling. He smiled at me.  
"I figured you'd show up," he said to me. He through a kunai at me and I turned into a puff of smoke-shadow clone. I did a Shadow Clone Jutsu to trick him. I still have more around here, but he didn't know that. I went to look for Sasuke and see him buried with his head popping out of the ground. I ran towards him.  
"Are you okay, Sasuke?" I asked him he nodded and I did hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Release Wall!" I shouted. Sasuke was now out of the ground. I helped him up. "Sasuke, we have to work together-"  
"I don't need to work with anyone," he said to me in a cold tone. I flinched back a little, it really hurt me that he said that. I nodded and jumped away. With that I went to dad and decided to challenge him myself.


	4. Chapter Three

~Tenshi's POV~  
I made my way over to dad after my incident with Sasuke. When I got there, I saw dad reading his book. He looked up at me to see that I was alone. Dad saw the look on my face and softened up.  
"Tenshi, are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded and took my defensive stance. He nodded and we began fighting. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we fought.  
"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" I shouted. Water bullets shot out of my hands as dragons and went for my father. "Wind Style: Great Twister Jutsu!" I shouted. A tornado went around him distracting. That when Tamotsu did a speed Jutsu and ran forward to grab a bell until the alarm went off. I stopped with Tamotsu and walked over to where Naruto was tied up. I leaned on the log farthest from the group.  
"All three of you should quit being ninjas," dad told them.  
"Quit being ninjas?! What does that mean?! Okay, Okay, we couldn't get the bells, but why do we have to quit!" Naruto shouted.  
"Because all of are just punks that don't deserve to be ninjas," dad told them. With that Sasuke got angry and tried attacking my dad. I jumped in front and tackled Sasuke to the ground and sat on his back, holding his arm, with my foot on his head. He kept squirming.  
"This is why you don't deserve to be ninjas," I said to them. With that he stopped and the others looked at me but I avoided their gaze. I looked at dad and he nodded. "Why do you think we're put in teams?" I asked them.  
"What do you mean, Tenshi?" Sakura asked me. I sighed and shook my head in disappointment.  
"In other words, you don't understand the answer to the test," dad told them.  
"The answer?" Naruto asked.  
"That's right, the answer to determine whether you pass or fail," dad told them.  
"We've been asking what that is…" Sakura trailed off. Now I'm getting tired of this.  
"Geez!" I exclaimed making them all look at me. "Are your brains empty? You don't understand why we're all in a group?" I asked glaring at them. Naruto shrugged.  
"So what about four people being in a group?" he asked.  
"Teamwork," dad and I replied at the same time.  
"You mean, cooperate with each other?" Sakura asked.  
"That's right, but it's too late even if you notice now. If all four of you came at me at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell, but that's too bad," dad told them.  
"Wait…why do we need to use teamwork when there's only three bells? If four people work hard to get it, one person will have to bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork," Sakura said. I nodded.  
"Of course, this test tried to put you four against each other," dad told them.  
"What?" Naruto asked.  
"In this situation, we select those who prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but you three were pathetic. Sakura! You care more about Sasuke than Naruto, even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know where Sasuke was. You didn't even accept Tenshi's offer to help with the bells," dad said to her. Sakura looked at me and gave me an apologetic look, I just ignored her. "Naruto! All you did was work on your own even with Tenshi helped you, you blew her off, you own friend," dad told him. Naruto looked at me and saw the sadness in my eyes and gave me an apologetic look like Sakura, which I also ignored. "And you," dad said looking at Sasuke. "You assumed that those three were only going to burden you and did everything yourself. Tenshi also saved you and you threw it in her face," dad glared at him. Sasuke looked at me from under my foot and gave me a sad look. Honestly, I felt like crying due to all of them. "Missions are done in groups, it's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important," dad said to them.  
"An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates, for example," I started, I pulled out a kunai and put it Sasuke's neck. "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke's going to die!" I shouted at her. She gasps and Naruto looks panics. "That's what will happen," I told them withdrawing my weapon and let Sasuke go.  
"Oh, you surprised me," Sakura mumbled.  
"But wait, didn't Tenshi do anything wrong?" Naruto asked. Dad shook his head.  
"No she didn't, she tried getting your help," dad started.  
"I was willing to get all the bells to help you guys, I would have given all the bells to you three. It would be like me trying to get you all out alive while I'm sacrificing my own life for all of you, and would have happily done that then. But now…I'm not so sure anymore," I said turning away from them. I felt Sasuke place a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
I'll admit, hearing what she had to say hurt me, but when she shrugged off my hand, it hurt a lot more. I was so cold towards her, I hurt her that much.  
"Tenshi, I'm sorry about before…"  
"Forget it," she interrupted me. She walked over to a stone that had names on it. Kakashi-Sensei followed her and placed and hand on her shoulder. We followed after them, Naruto still tied up a few feet away.  
"Look at this, the numerous names carved into this stone, all these names are praised as heroes in this village and Mangetsu," Sensei told us.  
"I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!  
"But they're not normal heroes…" Tenshi trailed off.  
"So what kind of heroes were they? Come on, tell me!" Naruto begged.  
"Those who were K.I.A.," Sensei said wrapped an arm around Tenshi.  
"K.I.A.?" Naruto asked.  
"Those who were killed in action," Sakura clarified. Naruto's smile drops and he looks down.  
"This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are craved in here as well. Even people from Tenshi's village are on here, such as her mother and step-father," Sensei said holding Tenshi. Tamotsu walked up and nuzzled Tenshi who dropped down and hugged him. Tamotsu was whimpering and we all looked at her.  
"Her mother and step-father?" Sakura asked. Sensei nodded and walked up to us.  
"Her step-father, Ookami no Toboe, was a Jounin like me, he was a good man and loved Tenshi like she was his own. He died a year after Tenshi's little sister, Tori, was born. Tenshi's mother was the Mangetsukage of the village, she died trying to protect her daughters when Tenshi was five," Sensei told us. I looked at Tenshi, she had tears running down her face and she was looking at the stone. Tamotsu licked her tears away and Tenshi smiled a sad smile at him. She stood up and walked over to us. I looked and saw Naruto close to tears just as we were. "I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat. This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail. I'm the rule here, got it?" He asked us. He then left us to eat, but Tenshi wasn't eating. She fed a piece of meat to Tamotsu and he ate it.  
"I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay!" Naruto shouted. Then his stomach growled. "Okay…" he trailed off.  
"Tenshi, I'm sorry about before, can you ever forgive me?" Sakura asked her. Tenshi just ignored her and walked over to Naruto grabbing some food putting it in front of his mouth.  
"Tenshi, what are you doing? You'll be in trouble," Naruto said to her.  
"Do you want to eat or not?" She asked him. He looked at her sadly and ate. "Besides, I already ate this morning, I'm fine," she told him. I walked up and offered some food to Naruto. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.  
"Hey, Sasuke! Sensei just said…"  
"Don't worry, I don't sense him nearby. We four are going to get the bells together, it's only going to be trouble if he's hungry," I said to her. I looked at Tenshi and she smiled and kept feeding Naruto. That's when Sakura started helping.  
"Tenshi, we're all really sorry for ditching you, will you forgive us?" Naruto asked her. Tenshi looked at us, all of us having hope in our eyes. She smiled at us and nodded.  
"Of course, I just hope you all learned your lesson," she said to us. we all nodded smiling a bit. Soon, Sensei appeared  
"You four…!" Sensei growled causing Naruto and Sakura to scream. I pushed Tenshi behind me in case of anything. "You four broke the rule, are you prepared for punishment?" he asked us. Lightning and dark clouds appeared. "Any last words?" He asked us. Naruto started freaking out with Sakura  
"We're a four man team, right?" I asked glaring at Sensei.  
"Yeah, we four are one!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's right!" Naruto agreed.  
"You four are one, eh? Anything else you'd like to say?" He asked. That's when Tenshi looked at him calmly. How the hell can she be calm?!  
"Yeah, I have something to say…" she said to him. She then smiled. "I think you can cut the act, dad, they learned their lesson!" She told him.  
"You passed!" he said to all of us.  
"Huh?!" We shouted. Tenshi was laughing, clutching her stomach.  
"You pass," Sensei told us.  
"Pass? Why?" Sakura asked. Sensei looked at Tenshi.  
"You can clear the sky now," he said to her. She did that?! She cleared the sky still laughing. "You four are the first, the people I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I had said. Ninja's need to think beyond normal. In the world of ninja, those who break the rules are called scum, but those who don't take care of their friends even worse than scum," Sensei told us. Naruto was cheering and Sakura smiled. I smiled a little and looked at Tenshi. She stopped laughing and smiled at me. I walked up to her as Sensei walked away.  
"That was pretty cool," I said to her. She then blushed a bit, cute.  
"Thanks, we should go," she said to me. I grabbed her wrist.  
"Wait, I'm sorry about your family, about what you and Tamotsu had to go through, if you ever need to talk…I'm here," I told her scratching the back of my head. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek making me blush causing her to giggle. She ran off and I ran up with her. But we all left Naruto who was calling for us to come back. Tenshi reached in her pouch and through a kunai at the ropes setting him free. She then went back to running, she then looked at me and nodded for me to follow.  
"Hey dad, I'll see you a little later! Sasuke and I are going to hang out for a bit," Tenshi called over to him, I was in shock. Then she looked at me. "Is that okay?" she asked me. I snapped out of it and nodded. I saw Sakura glaring at Tenshi, she really needs to lay off.  
"Have fun, we'll have missions tomorrow, don't be out too late, Tenshi," Sensei told her. Tenshi nodded and I followed her with Tamotsu.  
"You want to get something to eat?" She asked me. I nodded with a small smile. We went to a place where we got meat buns and dangos and then went to the park to eat. We sat on the swings and talked while we ate. I watched as ate her food and fed some of her food to Tamotsu. Those two are so close you would think they were siblings, too bad Tamotsu's a wolf. Tamotsu came up to me looking at the meat bun I was holding. He placed his head on my lap and gave me the puppy dog eyes. Tenshi was giggling. "Tamotsu, you know it's rude to beg," she scolded him. He whimpered and I pat his head and gave my meat bun. When he finished eating it he looked at me and barked a thank you. He nuzzled against my leg and laid his head on my lap again, I started petting him and his tail wagged out of control. "He really likes you, he's usually really on guard around everyone," Tenshi told me.  
"Then what makes me so different?" I asked him. His ears perked up and he got off my lap. He trotted over to Tenshi and he looked at her. She nodded at him.  
"Okay, I'll tell him," she said to him, okay now I'm confused. "He says you know how it feels to lose the people you care about. It wasn't just me who lost some one, but Tamo lost his twin brother and former family, so he knows how you feel. He wants you to know that you're not alone," she smiled at me. Tamotsu nodded his head at me, and I gave him a small smile. I pat Tamotsu's head and nod.  
"Thanks, Tamotsu, you too, Tenshi," I said to them. With that we walked home. I offered to walk her home but we were by my compound. She kissed my cheek making me blush again and she left. I swear she will be the death of me.


	5. Chapter Four

~Tenshi's POV~  
We were working on a mission, D Rank of course. I've done this before with dad, they aren't hard, they're boring. I was hiding in a tree when the others where in other spots.  
"Sasuke, point A," Sasuke reported.  
"Sakura, point B," Sakura followed.  
"Tenshi, point C," I said next.  
"…Naruto, point D," Naruto said.  
"Naruto, you need to be quicker than that," dad told him. "Okay, everyone ready?" Dad asked. We all gave our reply that we were ready and he initiated the mission. We moved forward to get the target and Naruto caught it, but the cat ended up putting up a fight with him. I giggled a bit at the sight and whistled. The cat looked at me and trotted over to sniff my hand. It then licked and curled around my shoulders to nuzzle my neck. Tamotsu started growling at the attention was giving Tora. I pat his head.  
"I still love you, Tamo," I told him, his growling then seized. Sasuke came up to me and started petting the cat with Sakura. Naruto however was fuming.  
"A hate cats! Tamotsu is so much better! He doesn't scratch my face up!" Naruto exclaimed. Tamotsu went up to Naruto and licked his face causing the scratches to disappear. "Hey, thanks, Tamotsu!" He said patting Tamotsu on the head.  
"Good job, everyone. Mission Lost Pet Tora Search, complete!" Dad said happily. We then went to the Hokage building and met up with the owner of Tora; the fire country lord's wife, Madam Shijimi. I really felt sorry for the cat with how Shijimi would practically crush him in her hold. I then whispered to Sasuke.  
"Now we know why he ran away," I said to him. He nodded in agreement. Lord Hokage was giving us another D Rank mission when Naruto crossed his arms and declined it saying we need a harder mission. Though I agree…with everyone, we should go at the pace the Hokage thinks is best. The Hokage said we need to follow the ways the Genin would get missions, meaning we mostly needed D Ranks before we were more ready for C Ranks. But Naruto was confused.  
"Tenshi, can you please explain this to him?" Lord Hokage asked me. I bowed to him.  
"Yes, Lord Hokage. Naruto, we have just become Genin which means it's only natural to start D Ranks and keep going for a while. The D Ranks help us to learn patients…which you unfortunately lack. C Ranks are a little harder, they involve guarding and such. You rarely come across other ninja that you would possibly need to fight, but you would still have to go into battle in order to keep the client safe. This is mostly for Genin who are getting closer to becoming Chuunin, and of course for Chuunin. B Ranks are also for Chuunin meaning they would most likely be dealing with other ninja along the way. And A Ranks are for Jounin like my dad, they have to deal with harder missions such as spying and more battle. Lastly theres S Ranks which is for ANBU, they have the worst missions, they do guarding missions for the most important people who would most likely have S Rank criminals after them. So for now, we do D Ranks because we're new at this," I told him. He nodded but still put up a fight. I sighed and shook my head. "It's like talking to a wall…" I mumbled, Sasuke and Sakura snickered. Dad patted my head. Iruka-Sensei told Naruto to stay in his place and as Naruto tried again, dad and I hit him over the head.  
"Knock it off!" We shouted at him. That's when the Hokage spoke up and said we can have a C Rank. We were then given a guarding mission. Lord Hokage called in our client and we saw it was a bridge builder…who drinks a lot of sake.  
"What's this, they're all a bunch of brats. Especially the short one with the stupid looking grin," the man said. Naruto looked at me and chuckled.  
"She may be short, but she's really nice," Naruto said not getting that the jab was for him. I sighed.  
"Naruto, I'm about an inch taller than you," I told him. He then looked at the old man.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto shouted. Dad and I held him back.  
"Naruto, we can't kill the client we're supposed to protect," dad and I said at the same time. Yup, I'm definitely my father's daughter.  
"I am expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to protect me while I finish building my bridge," Tazuna said to us. I walked up to him and bowed. I had a horrible feeling about this, like he was hiding something, but I will keep him safe and interrogate him if anything happens.  
"We'll make sure to keep you safe, Mr. Tazuna. And I'm sorry about my comrade, now if you'll please excuse us, we need to prepare for the journey," I said to him. He gave me a small smile.  
"Okay, I like you, you have manners," he said to me. I smiled and we all left to get ready. We met outside the gate and Naruto became…more excited. "Hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked dad ticking Naruto off.  
"Hehe, don't worry I'm a Jounin and my daughter, Tenshi, is practically Jounin level," dad told him.  
"Hey old man! Don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible! One day I'll take on the elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Naruto shouted. Oh, please stop…  
"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it," Tazuna told him.  
"Shut up! I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, you will acknowledge me!" Naruto shouted.  
"No I won't you brat, even if you did become Hokage," Tazuna said to him. Lord, please make them stop. Tamotsu looked at me whimpering.  
"I know Tamo, I'm getting a migraine too," I said to him scratching his ears. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted at him. Once again, dad and I hold him back.  
"Okay, Naruto, that's enough. If you stop this now, I'll buy Ichiraku Ramen when we get back," I compromised. Naruto stopped instantly and looked at me suspiciously.  
"Do you mean it?" He asked me. I nodded.  
"Cross my heart and hope to die," I said making a cross over my heart.  
"Okay, let's go," Naruto said. Dad then patted me on the head and smiled.  
"That's my girl," he said to me. With that we started walking and Sakura as about the wave country having ninjas, and even though there shouldn't be any ninjas, I wouldn't be surprised. We kept walking for a little bit and eventually passed…a water puddle? That's impossible. It hasn't rained in days. I looked at dad and nodded, he nodded back showing he knew. I looked at Tamotsu.  
'_Stay on guard, there's ninja around here_,' I thought to him. He nodded his head.  
'_I know, I can sense them, watch your back, Tenshi,_' he thought back to me. I nodded. That's when they appeared and trapped my dad in chains. Of course I knew it was a shadow clone. He pretended to look scared and they cut up my 'dad'.  
"Kakashi-Sensei!" The others shouted. I looked like I was in shock and played along. Sasuke and jumped up and they threw their chains at us, we grabbed a kunai and blocked the attack. We then fell on each of their shoulders and pushed off making both of them fall. They then separated and one went after Naruto and the other after Sakura, who was protecting Tazuna. Sasuke blocked him while I went after the one who went for Naruto how got an injury in his hand. I did my hand signs.  
"Crystal Style: Diamond Daggers!" I shouted. Two diamond daggers appeared and I blocked them.  
"Tenshi…" Naruto mumbled in shock. I looked at him and smiled.  
"I can't let my best friend/comrade get hurt, now can I?" I asked him. I then attack the ninja after pushing him away. I stabbed him in the shoulder and dad appeared and grabbed them.  
"Sorry, Naruto, I didn't think you would freeze like that," dad said to him. He then looked at me and Sasuke. "Good job you two," dad said to us. That's when Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
"You alright…scaredy cat?" Sasuke smirked. I looked at the ninja and dad gave me a nod. I did some hand signs.  
"Earth Style: Rope Bind!" I shouted. Then the two ninjas where tied up against the tree. I grabbed my diamond dagger and went up to them shoving it close to ones throat. "Who sent you to kill us?" I asked, they didn't answer instead they glared. I looked at Tamotsu and he went up to the other and growled. "I suggest one of you talks. Or else, I shove my dagger in your throat and Tamotsu will rip your throat out…with his teeth," I threatened.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
I've never seen Tenshi act like that before, let alone heard her talk like that. All of us, aside from Sensei, were shocked. They started talking and told her everything and she looked at Tazuna glaring.  
"Anything you'd like to tell us, Tazuna?" She asked him still glaring.  
"W-what are you t-talking about?" He stuttered.  
"How about the fact that this is really a B Ranked mission and you couldn't afford it. You put us in danger, nearly getting my team killed! A mafia doesn't want this bridge built so he sends shinobi after Tazuna to stop him, which puts us in danger!" Tenshi declared. Is this from what the ninja told her?  
"H-how did you figure this out?" Tazuna asked.  
"I knew from the beginning, actually I just had suspicions. Why would a bridge builder really need protecting? Unless someone didn't want this bridge to happen, someone very dangerous who has ninja at his disposal. Someone like Gatou, maybe?" She asked him. That's when Kakashi-Sensei stepped up.  
"My daughter is very bright for her age, she even knows things that I don't, so lying to her would be pointless. She can be deadly when she wants to be," Kakashi-Sensei told him. Tazuna then sighed.  
"What she says is true," Tazuna confirmed. I saw Tenshi shaking from anger, I went up to her and put a hand on her should causing her to look at me. I shook my head and she calmed down.  
"We should head back to the village to get Naruto looked at," Kakashi-Sensei said. With that Naruto picked up a kunai and stabbed his hand.  
"Naruto!" Tenshi gasped.  
"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sakura asked.  
"I'll protect the old man, we're continuing the mission," Naruto smirked. Tenshi stepped up to Naruto with a small smile.  
"Naruto, it's good that you're releasing the poison but…" then Kakashi-Sensei stepped up.  
"Anymore and you'll die from lack of blood," Kakashi-Sensei finished. Yup, they're related alright. Naruto started freaking out and Tamotsu went up to Naruto and licked his hand causing it to heal. Then we were on our way to the bridge. I was sitting next to Tenshi on the boat and Naruto was sitting next to Sakura. That's when we saw the bridge.  
"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Be quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using an engine?" The boat driver asked him. "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds out," he finished. We finished with the boat ride. That's when Tazuna started talking about Gatou.  
"It was about a year ago when he set eyes on the wave country. Through the money and the violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry," Tazuna said.  
"So now, Gatou has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has now is the fear of the completion of the bridge," Tenshi finished and Tazuna nodded.  
"I see, since you building the bridge, you're in the way," Sakura said.  
"So, those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" I asked. Naruto was confused and Tenshi nodded.  
"But what I don't understand is…if you knew ninjas could be after you…why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.  
"The wave country is super poor. Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course, we don't have much money either, not enough for an expensive B Rank," he told us. He then told us we could quit but his ten year old grandson would cry for days trying to guilt trip us, it worked unfortunately. Later on, we were walk until Naruto through a shuriken at a bush. He was trying to act cool and we tried to lecture him, and Tazuna called him a moron. He ended up throwing another killing a rabbit. I suddenly sense something and tackled Tenshi to the ground to protect her just as Sakura did Naruto. That's when a new ninja appeared. I helped Tenshi up and she looked at the ninja.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the hidden Mist's missing-Nin, Zabuza Momochi," she sneered. Naruto tried attacking but Kakashi-Sensei stopped him.  
"Everyone, get back, this one's on a whole other level," Sensei told us. He then went for his forehead protector. "It will be a little tough…unless I do this," he finished.  
"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi…sorry but, the old man is mine," Zabuza said. Did he say the Sharingan? No way! That only belongs to the Uchiha clan.  
"Surround and protect Tazuna, do not enter the fight, that's teamwork there. Zabuza first," he then moved his protector up to reveal his eye.  
"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan, I'm honored," Zabuza said.  
"Fight me," Kakashi-Sensei ordered. Naruto asked about the Sharingan and I explained what it was and that's when Tenshi walked up.  
"You're not fighting him alone, dad, I'm helping whether you like it or not," she said. Kakashi-Sensei looked at her and sighed knowing she won't back down. That's when Zabuza looked at her.  
"Ah, the famous Copy Cat's daughter, the Silver Wolf," he called her. The 'Silver Wolf?'  
"What's the Silver Wolf?" Naruto asked. I shrugged.  
"That would be the young lady by her father," he then looked at her. "The young Mangetsu prodigy, the holder of the Ten Tailed Wolf, Jinroo, and the Kekkei Genkai, the Taiingan," he told us. We all, aside from Kakashi-Sensei and Tamotsu, looked at her shocked.  
"She's a Jinjuriki?" Sakura asked. Tenshi nodded.  
"I understand if you all hate me, but that will have to be for after the battle," she said to us. She then placed to fingers in front of her face and closed her eyes. "Taiingan!" she called out. She opened her eyes. The purple of her eyes made designs while blue was still there. It was beautiful. The Taiingan, the Lunar Eye. Zabuza jumped into the lake and then did a hidden mist Jutsu. This was going to be a long battle.


	6. Chapter Five

~Tenshi's POV~  
We are up against a strong ninja, but we're ready, I have faith in my team and in myself. They may know about my secret now, but I won't let them get hurt. Zabuza disappeared in the mist and I was keeping an eye out.  
"Tenshi, do you see him?" Dad asked me. I saw a shadow moving, with the Taiingan I'm able to see as if it were night vision. I nodded.  
"I see him," I said. Dad nodded.  
"Don't worry, we'll protect you guys, even if it kills us," dad told the team. I nodded in agreement.  
"Tenshi, be careful," I heard Sasuke say. I was shocked, but I nodded. Zabuza then appeared.  
"We don't let our comrades die," Dad and I said, then attacked Zabuza. We moved him away from the group and stabbed him but it was only a water clone. He appeared behind us but I turned to smoke as dad turned to water. Water and shadow clones. We appeared behind him and put kunais to his throat. "Don't move, it's over," we said in unison. The others cheered for us.  
"There's no way you can defeat me with your intentions, you don't get it," Zabuza said making our eyes widen. "But that was impressive of you both, at that time you had already copied my Jutsu, Kakashi, and Tenshi would already see me through the mist," he said to us. "You had your clones say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watch me, nice plan, but…" he told us. He then appeared behind us. "It's not that easy," he said, we stabbed him again and he turned to water…again. He went to swing his sword and we ducked. As dad started to get up, Zabuza kicked him away. I then used my hand and caught dad to set him down gently and used my other hand to move Zabuza away. Then Zabuza used his sword to swipe my shoulder making me lose concentration on dad, which made him fly into the water. I was kicked away and dad was put in a water prison.  
"Dammit," I spat out. Tamotsu ran over to me and helped me up. "Now I'm really ticked. Let's go Tamotsu," I said to him. He nodded and we did hand signs.  
"Moon Style: Lone Wolf Warrior!" We called out. We then transformed.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
I watched as Tenshi did some hand signs with Tamotsu. I didn't know he could do that.  
"Moon Style: Lone Wolf Warrior!" They called out.  
"Tamotsu can talk?!" Naruto asked shocked. Even I was shocked. I was watched as a white light covered them both and combined them. When the light disappeared, there was a woman, about Kakashi's height with long silver hair that reached her ankles, she had a wolf tail and ears. She was also wearing a white kimono with a silver sash and design. The kimono reached her mid-thigh and her sleeves where cut and attached to the upper mid-arm. She wore white boots that reached below her knee and a choker necklace with a diamond jewel in the middle. Her nose and mouth where cover with white cloth like Kakashi-Sensei and her eyes where silver. She was beautiful.  
"Wow…" Sakura and Naruto mumble in shock. We watched as she did hand signs.  
"Moon Style: Lunar Saber!" Tenshi called out in a womanly voice. She looks to be at least twenty. Soon a white light appeared where she held her hand out and a long wide sword appeared. Zabuza then looked at her.  
"The great Lone Wolf Warrior, told to be an ANBU level Jutsu, so I heard, how can a Genin like you know it?" He asked her have a clear view of fear in his eyes. Tenshi then pointed her Saber at him.  
"Years of training and a strong will, with that, anything this possible, which means, so is stopping you, Zabuza Momochi!" She called over to him. She ran forward and attacked him, she was faster than anyone I had ever seen. She was a blur! She manage to cut him in half only to be found out it was another water clone. "Come out and face me you coward!" She shouted. "Or, are just as pathetic as other rogue ninja?" She asked. That got him to come out. She went back to fighting, she looked like a real warrior, but an angel at the same time. Another water clone appeared and knock Naruto away with his protector falling to the ground. "Naruto!" She called out still fighting. Naruto tried to get away but stopped, he then charged at Zabuza. Sakura tried to stop saying we didn't have a chance. Naruto grabbed his forehead protector off the ground.  
"Hey…you eyebrowless freak…put this in your handbook…the man who one day will become Hokage…"bring the protector to his forehead tying it. "Leaf Village Ninja…Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted with a grin. Naruto kept looking at him. "Sasuke lend me your ear," he requested. Guess I have no choice, if it will help Tenshi and Sensei.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I have a plan," he told me. I then smirked.  
"Pft, teamwork from you?" I asked. He told me the plan and I smirked again.  
"Now, let's get wild," he smirked. I nodded.  
"A lot of arrogance, but do you stand a chance?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi-Sensei tried to stop us, Tenshi kept fighting, but Tazuna…  
"Well, I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys, fight as much as you want," He smirked at us. I 'pft' again.  
"You hear that?" I asked Naruto, my smirk widening a bit.  
"Are you ready?" He asked me. Zabuza then started to laugh, I saw more water clones surround Tenshi and she kept fighting. She was becoming exhausted and quickly.  
"You guys will never grow up," Zabuza said.  
"What?" Naruto asked.  
"Going to keep playing 'Ninja', eh? When I was about your age, these hands were already dyed red with blood," he told us lifting a hand up. Then I heard Tenshi and Kakashi-Sensei mutter 'devil Zabuza.' "Ah, so you two heard a little about it,"  
"Long ago, in the Hidden Mist Village, also called the Blood Mist Village, there was a final obstacle in becoming a Ninja," Kakashi-Sensei told us.  
"Hm, even you know about that graduation exam," Zabuza mused. Naruto asked about the exam, even I was curious but afraid to know. "Fights to the death between the students," he told us. He told us about the exam practically scaring all of us, but Kakashi-Sensei and Tenshi already knew by the looks on their faces. "That was sure fun!" Zabuza smiled. He then kicked me away and as I was about to the ground, he elbowed my gut making me cough up blood.  
"Sasuke!" Tenshi and Sakura yelled out. Zabuza told me to die and Naruto did a shadow clone Jutsu, I was trying to get up while Naruto fought him.  
"Sasuke!" He called out, he then through something and I caught it and I opened it.  
"Evil Wind Shuriken: Shadow Windmill!" I shouted, I then jumped up and threw it at Zabuza. I really aimed at the real Zabuza who held Sensei prisoner in his Jutsu, he ended up dodging it, but I smirked. The Shuriken was really Naruto, who threw a kunai at Zabuza cutting his cheek and setting Sensei free. Zabuza tried using his own Shuriken but Sensei stopped him and glared.  
"I'll tell you, I don't fall for the same Jutsu twice, what will you do?" Kakashi-Sensei asked him. "Oh yeah, and messing with my kid, that's pretty much asking to die," he threatened. Sensei congratulated Naruto on the plan and went back to fighting. They both jumped away and started doing hand signs to the Water Dragon Blast Jutsu. The water clones disappeared and the wave sent Tenshi back over to us. She laid on her side and I helped her up.  
"Are you alright, Tenshi?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks," she smiled at me through her mask. I gave her a small smile. More water clones appeared and she pushed me behind her and started fighting again. I could see she was covered in cuts and blood covered her. Another wave came, then Zabuza is shoved against a tree.  
"It's over!" Kakashi-Sensei called from the tree branch.  
"How? Can you see the future?" He asked him.  
"Yeah, you're going to die," Kakashi-Sensei and Tenshi said in unison. Then two senbons are thrown into his neck kill him instantly.  
"Hehe, you're right, he's dead," a voice said. Tenshi and Kakashi-Sensei walked up and checked his pulse.  
"He's dead alright," Tenshi confirmed. That's when a Mist Hunter Nin, as Kakashi-Sensei called him, appeared. The Hunter Nin took Zabuza away and I looked at Tenshi. She walked up to me and smiled. Sensei looked at us and told us we had to get going then collapsed. We gathered around him.  
"Don't worry, he just overused his Sharingan, he's exhausted. Though, I can't say I'm any different," Tenshi said. She and Tamotsu separated and Tenshi collapsed. I caught before she hit the ground.  
"Tenshi!" I called out. She was breathing hard and was cover in blood and sweat.  
"We need to get her out of here," Tamotsu said. We all nodded and went to Tazuna's home. I sat next to Tenshi as Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, treated her. Kakashi-Sensei woke up first and was asked if he was alright, he only needed a week to recover. He then looked for Tenshi, his eyes found her and widened; she was covered in bandages.  
"Is Tenshi alright?" He asked urgently. I nodded with Tamotsu.  
"She is exhausted from the Jutsu," I told him. Tamotsu was lying next to Tenshi. Sensei sighed.  
"I told her to never use that Jutsu," he said. We all looked at him confused.  
"Why is that, Sensei?" Naruto asked.  
"If she used too much, for too long, it could kill her," he told us causing our eyes to widen. He then looked at Tamotsu. "You weren't supposed to let her use it, Tamotsu," he glared.  
"It was her choice, as much as I hate it, we both know, once she makes up her mind, she sticks to it. She was only thinking about the team, you can't blame her," Tamotsu told him.  
"I already lost the love of my life, I'm not ready to lose my daughter too!" Kakashi-Sensei called over to him. We were all shocked, we never heard Sensei yell like that before.  
"Dad, I'm okay, just tired," Tenshi mumbled. I looked at her and held her hand.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded and gave me a tired smile.  
"I'll be better after a few days of rest," she told me. I nodded giving her a small smile. We started asking about the Hunter Nin and found out what happens to lost Ninjas. Kakashi-Sensei went back to sleep long with Tenshi. Hours later Sakura and Naruto tried to see under Kakashi-Sensei's mask but he woke up. He looked at his blanket and looked like he was thinking. I saw Tenshi trying to sit up and I helped her. She then looked at her father. "You're thinking about it too, huh?" She asked him. We were all confused and they started telling us their theory about Zabuza.  
"Zabuza is alive," they said in unison. We all freaked out.  
"A senbon can either kill you, or can put you in a temporary coma, stopping your heart for a short time," Tenshi told us. Now it made sense. Sensei soon said that the three of us will need training. Tenshi would be resting. "Forget it, I can still walked around, fresh air will do me good," she said to him. He nodded and told her she could do nothing else but that. That's when a kid showed up. His name is Inari and he's Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson. He doesn't seem to like us, mostly Naruto, who was kinda fighting verbally with him. Tenshi looked at him with sad eyes, like she knew something was going on with him. Inari then disappeared to his room and I looked at Tenshi again to see she had a frown on her face.  
"Tenshi, what's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't look up.  
"His eyes…they hold so much sadness and anger…" she mumbled. Her father looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Much like you did six years ago," he said to her making her nod. Naruto had walked off to talk to Inari but came back.  
"He's crying…" Tenshi whispered. I frowned and placed an arm around her shoulders. The next day, we went out and began training…tree climbing. Of course, Naruto had to learn about Chakra, Tenshi and Sakura told him what was and we began. We all ran to the trees and started climbing, but we didn't make it far.  
"Yeah!" Two girls shouted. We saw Tenshi and Sakura sitting across from each other both having their marks high on the tree. They both high fived. "Girls rule!" They both said and started giggling. I'll admit, watching and hearing Tenshi giggle was cute.  
"This just proves that girls have better Chakra control. But, Tenshi, I thought I told you to take it easy," Sensei lectured.  
"I am taking it easy! It feels nice up here," she said closing her eyes. She then jumped and flipped down landing on her feet. Sensei then provoked me and Naruto. "Dad, be nice to them, you're supposed to support them, not bring them down," she lectured him. He sighed and nodded. I looked at her and gave her a thankful nod which she smiled too. Naruto and I kept going as Sensei went back to the house. Sakura talked to Naruto who asked for help then she left. I wanted to know what she told him because he was catching up to me. I asked him what she said and he said it was a secret. That's when Tenshi came up to me. "Your using too much Chakra, you need to find a balance," she advised me. She then looked at Naruto who was going again. "He was using too little making him have less traction on the tree. Give it a try, he'll use more as you should use less, you'll make it in time," she smiled at me. She waved and joined Sakura in guarding Tazuna. I am going to make it to the top…for Tenshi.


	7. Chapter Six

~Tenshi's POV~  
We were eating dinner and Naruto and Sasuke were trying to eat more food than the other, but…ended up barfing. Sakura and I tried stopping them, but they were too stubborn. That's when Sakura got up and saw a torn picture on the wall. She asked about it and unfortunately wouldn't leave the subject alone. Tazuna started talking about Inari's dad who was ripped away from the picture and Inari ran out angry and sad. Hearing how his father was killed reminded me of my mom and Tori. I stood up and went to my room just as Naruto left saying he would show that Heroes really exist.  
~Kakashi's POV~  
Hearing this story brought memories back to Tenshi which brought her close to tears. She left the room and we were silent, Tsunami looked her way with a worried glance.  
"What's wrong with Tenshi?" She asked. I sighed and she looked at me.  
"When Tenshi was five years old, her mother and little sister were killed," I said to them. Tsunami and Tazuna gasped while Sakura and Sasuke looked down.  
"What happened?" Tazuna asked. I didn't look at them.  
"The woman I was in love with was Ookami no Yuki, the Mangetsukage, I never knew she was pregnant when she left. She went back to her village and raised Tenshi and never told me about her. When Tenshi was two, her little sister, Tori was born. A year later, Tenshi's step-father died. Tenshi only had three people in her life that loved her; her mother, Tori, and her step-father. Everyone in the village hated Tenshi because she is a Jinjuriki. One night, Yuki put both Tori and Tenshi to bed, a few hours later, the village was attacked. Yuki went to get her daughters and helped them get out of the village. But once they did, a man came and tried to take Tenshi away. Yuki summoned Mamoru and Tamotsu, the twin wolves, to get them away. Yuki made sure Tenshi and Tamotsu got away before she, Tori and Mamoru tried to get away. But they ended up getting killed. I arrived in the village after I followed a trail of smoke and went to look for survivors. When I got there I heard crying. It was Tenshi, she was sitting beside her mother's bloodied body, her little sister by her with Mamoru. I was able to convince Tenshi to come home with me and was told she was my daughter. A whole year, she was angry and sad, she wouldn't talk to anyone, but she slowly got better and became the girl you see today," I said to them. Tsunami was in tears and Tazuna was close to it.  
"A sweet girl like Tenshi, she didn't deserve that," Tsunami sobbed. We all nodded in agreement. With that Sasuke got up and went to Tenshi's room.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
I got up after hearing Sensei's story about Tenshi and went to check on her, when I reached the door I heard crying. It was Tenshi. I opened to the door and saw her curled up in a blanket lying down. I went up to her and laid next to her. She turned around and cried into my chest as I held her close. I know how she feels, losing everyone she cares about.  
"I promise you, Tenshi, we'll find the killer, and we'll avenge your family," I promised her. She just nuzzled into my chest, soon Tamotsu came in and whimpered at the sight of his friend. He laid next to her and placed a paw next to my hand which was on her waist. She cried for what felt like hours, something tells me she holds it in too long. She wants to be strong not only for herself but for her father and everyone she gets close to. The next day we walked out to find Naruto on the top branch, I had already reached it and waited for him. He tried tricking Sensei and Sakura. When he fell I caught him while sticking the branch and called him a moron.  
~Tenshi's POV~  
I've gotten closer to Sasuke since we've been on the team, I mean he's really been the only one besides my dad and Tamotsu who has seen me cry. We were eating dinner when Naruto and Sasuke came in saying they made it to the top. Inari and Naruto got into a fight and Inari ran out. Dad followed him, my guess to talk to him to get him to see reason. They soon came back and I was in a room with Sakura. We heard a knock and Sakura opened to the door only to see Inari. He looked at me.  
"Can we talk?" He asked me. I nodded with a small smile and followed him to his room as he led me by holding my hand. He sat on his bed and had me sit next to him. "Kakashi told me about your family, why do you keep smiling?" He asked me. I looked at him and gave him a sad smile.  
"Well, when I lost my family, I was a lot like you, but as time went on, I learned my family wouldn't want me to be like that, so I smile for them. I try to be happy for them. I know I'm not alone, I have my dad, Tamotsu, my friends. Just like you have your mom and grandfather. Inari, your father wouldn't want you to be like this, he would want you to move on and try to be happy," I said to him. I saw he had tears running down his face and he hugged me.  
"It's so hard! It hurts so much!" He sobbed. I held him and took his hat off. I started soothing him by running my fingers through his hair like my mom used to do for me. He started to calm down and looked at me. "Can you sing me something?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.  
"I know a song, my mom used to sing it to me and my sister every night," I told him. He nodded and he had me lay down with him as he cuddled with me.  
"_Where are you it's twilight, where are you tonight?_  
_Somethin deep inside me, follows you in the night.  
I cannot explain it, there is no fear in me.  
For I would rather perish than live apart from thee._

We know hate is strong, and the world is wrong,  
And the moon and the sun can't relate;  
But we carry on, this forbidden song,  
Because love is much stronger than hate.

New Moon, new life with you.  
(Tell me) What's wrong, what's right, what's true?  
The further you try to run away, the closer I'm drawn to you  
New day, new me~  
New Moon.

Come with me it's twilight, run away with me.  
Dance me into midnight, shine your love on me.  
Fatal and immortal, fascinating, free.  
Take me on a moon flight, high above the trees.

We know hate is strong, and the world is wrong,  
And the moon and the sun can't relate;  
But we carry on, this forbidden song,  
Because love is much stronger than hate.

New Moon, new destiny.  
(Tell me) Is this—my tragedy?  
Eclipsed by your love, blinded, confused, but closer I'm drawn to you  
New day, new birth~  
New Moon.

It's my tragic flaw, to be in your arms,  
Where the force is so strong I can't breath;  
I am Artemis, you're my nemesis,  
You're the one thing my heart can't release.

New breath, new birth,  
New death, new earth,  
New day, new me, new Moon." I sang. He was closing his.  
"Good night, big sister," he said sleepily to me. My eyes widened then I smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Good night, Inari," I whispered to him. I got off the bed and left the room to see Sasuke standing there with a rare smile.  
"You have a beautiful voice," he complimented. I blushed and looked away.  
"T-Thank you," I stuttered. He chuckled.  
"Good night, Tenshi," he said to me.  
"Good night, Sasuke," I smiled at him. We went to our rooms and slept greatly that night.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
Naruto and I were heading to bed when we saw Sakura waking to Inari's room. That's when we heard singing. We opened the door and I saw Sensei looking at us with Tsunami and Tazuna.  
"_Where are you it's twilight, where are you tonight?_  
_Somethin deep inside me, follows you in the night.  
I cannot explain it, there is no fear in me.  
For I would rather perish than live apart from thee._

We know hate is strong, and the world is wrong,  
And the moon and the sun can't relate;  
But we carry on, this forbidden song,  
Because love is much stronger than hate.

New Moon, new life with you.  
(Tell me) What's wrong, what's right, what's true?  
The further you try to run away, the closer I'm drawn to you  
New day, new me~  
New Moon.

Come with me it's twilight, run away with me.  
Dance me into midnight, shine your love on me.  
Fatal and immortal, fascinating, free.  
Take me on a moon flight, high above the trees.

We know hate is strong, and the world is wrong,  
And the moon and the sun can't relate;  
But we carry on, this forbidden song,  
Because love is much stronger than hate.

New Moon, new destiny.  
(Tell me) Is this—my tragedy?  
Eclipsed by your love, blinded, confused, but closer I'm drawn to you  
New day, new birth~  
New Moon.

It's my tragic flaw, to be in your arms,  
Where the force is so strong I can't breath;  
I am Artemis, you're my nemesis,  
You're the one thing my heart can't release.

New breath, new birth,  
New death, new earth,  
New day, new me, new Moon." The voice sang. It was Tenshi. Her voice, was amazing. Sensei came up to me and sighed.  
"Yuki used to sing that song all the time. They both have that same amazing voice," he said then walked away to his room. Sakura and Naruto followed as well as Tsunami and Tazuna, but I stayed. I heard Inari call her big sister and she said good night to him. She then walked out and saw me. I smiled at her, she was the only one I could smile at.  
""You have a beautiful voice," I complimented. She blushed and looked away making me want to chuckle but I didn't.  
"T-Thank you," she stuttered. I chuckled at how cute she is.  
"Good night, Tenshi," I said to her.  
"Good night, Sasuke," She smiled at me. We went to our rooms and slept greatly that night. The next day we went with Tazuna to the bridge without Naruto. Inari came up to Tenshi and hugged her with a smile.  
"See you later, big sister!" He said to her. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.  
"See you later, little brother. Tamotsu, I want you to stay with Tsunami and Inari, keep them both safe," she said to him.  
"You got it, Tenshi," Tamotsu nodded. We walked away and went to the bridge. Tazuna looked at her.  
"That's the first time I've seen Inari smile like that, thank you, Tenshi," he said to her. She smiled at him.  
"You're welcome, sir, he's a good kid," she said to him. Tazuna then looked at Kakashi-Sensei.  
"Can I adopt her? She's too good," Tazuna joked making everyone laugh and I chuckle.  
"Sorry, she's my Silver Wolf, I'm keeping her," he joked back smiling at Tenshi to smiled back. We reached the sight and saw five men laying on the ground, Tazuna ran up to them and asked what happened. They said a monster attacked them.  
"Zabuza…" Tenshi muttered. We took formation all of us surround Tazuna. I started shaking and Tenshi grabbed my hand. We were both shaking.  
"Long time no see Kakashi, Tenshi. Kakashi, I see your still with those brats, two of them are shaking, poor kids," Zabuza said tauntingly. Soon water clones surrounded us, that's when Tenshi and I smirked.  
"We're shaking from excitement," I said, Tenshi nodded in agreement.  
"Do it, Sasuke, Tenshi," Sensei said. We then split up, me taking one half, Tenshi taking the other. When we were done, we went back to our spots water was everywhere.  
"Hm, those two saw through the water clones, the brats have grown," Zabuza said then stepped up with a masked boy. "It looks like a rival has appeared…eh, Haku?" he asked. The boy nodded.  
"It does indeed," the boy named Haku agreed.  
"It seems our thinking was right on the mark, Tenshi," Kakashi-Sensei said. Tenshi nodded. "The masked one, he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, he's standing right next to him after all," Sensei clarified.  
"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us!" Sakura shouted. I got in a defensive position.  
"I'll fight him," I declared and Tenshi came up beside me.  
"Not alone you're not, Hunter Nins are stronger than you think, it'll be safer to work together," she told me. I nodded and looked back at Haku.  
"Tricking us with that stupid act…I hate bastards like that that most," I sneered. Tenshi agreed.  
"An impressive young man and girl, even though the water clones only have one tenth the strength of the original, very impressive," Haku mused.  
"But we have gained the first advantage, go," he command Haku.  
"Yes," he replied turning into a twister coming over to attack Tenshi and me. I stopped him and all three of us got into battle. He deflected our attacks just as we did his. "I don't want to have to kill you…but you won't stand down will you?" Haku asked us. Tenshi and I smirked.  
"Don't be foolish," we both said.  
"I see…but you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus I already have two advantages," Haku said.  
"Two advantages?" I asked. What was he talking about?  
"The first is the water on the ground. The second is have occupied each one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks," Haku said. With one hand?! Haku started doing a Jutsu as Tenshi and I looked at each and nodded. We started concentrating on our Chakra. We jumped away quickly into the air and threw Shurikens. We then appeared behind him.  
"You're pretty slow," I said to him.  
"From now on…you will only be running from our attacks," Tenshi finished. We went back to fighting. "Well, one good thing comes from this," Tenshi said to me.  
"And what's that, may I asked?" I asked her. She let out a nervous chuckle.  
"We get quite the work out from this," she said to me. I chuckle and nod my head. I'll give her credit for lifting my spirit up with that one. We then kicked him away shocking Zabuza.  
"Looks like we have the advantage in speed," I said for both me and Tenshi who nodded.  
"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sasuke is Leaf Villages number one rookie," he told Zabuza, I silently thanked him. "Tenshi is not only Jounin Level, but she's the most talented ninja I know, no doubt she'll become the Leaf Village's number female ninja," I saw Tenshi smile at that. "Sakura is the brightest in the village," he complimented Sakura. "And the other one is…the show-off, hyperactive, number one loudest ninja in the village," he said about Naruto making me smirk and Tenshi smile. Zabuza let out a chuckle.  
"Haku, do you realize? At this rate, we'll be driven back?" He asked Haku.  
"Yeah, we can't have that," Haku said. A could aura formed around him sending a chill to me and Tenshi. Soon ice mirrors surround me and Tenshi and he appears in the mirrors.  
"What are these mirrors?" I asked. Tenshi and I were back to back holding kunais. I felt her shrug. Haku then threw senbons at us cutting us everywhere making us release blood curdling screams each.  
"Sasuke! Tenshi!" Sensei called over to us in worry. When it stopped a puff of smoke appeared. Show-off.  
"Naruto Uzumaki has finally arrived!" Naruto shouted. Naruto stared talking…again. He talks too damn much. Zabuza tried to help Haku but he wouldn't let him. Naruto then comes in. "Hey! I've come to save you!" he said to us.  
"You moron! If you're a Shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors?! Damn it! I don't care anymore! You're an idiot!" I yelled at him.  
"What did you say?! I came to save you and this is what I get?!" He yelled back. Tenshi got between us.  
"Guys, that's enough! In case you haven't noticed, we in a bad predicament here!" she yelled at us. I then saw Haku in a mirror and grabbed a kunai.  
"It's over," Haku said from behind me.  
"What's going on here?!" Naruto shouted. Tenshi told him what was going on and he freaked. She closed her eyes.  
"Taiingan!" She shouted. She looked everywhere then at me. '_Sasuke, use a Fire Style Jutsu_' I heard in my head. I looked at Tenshi and she nodded showing it was her. It must be one of the powers of the Taiingan. I did some hand signs.  
"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" I shouted, fire shot out of my mouth but…it didn't melt the mirrors. He threw more senbons at us injuring all three of us. Then Naruto did a shadow clone Jutsu, even when Tenshi and I tried to stop him. Unfortunately, it didn't work, Naruto was thrown back.  
"I can't die here, I have a dream to fulfill," Naruto said.  
"We all do, so let's keep going until we defeat him," Tenshi said panting. Haku started saying how he'll kill us making all three of us smirk.  
"Sasuke! Naruto! Tenshi! Don't lose to that guy!" Sakura yelled. We kept fighting and soon ended up with Senbons almost covering us. This is bad, I have to do something. I have to concentrate…I soon saw what he was going to do next and moved Tenshi and Naruto out of the way. Tenshi looked at me and smiled.  
"You have your Sharingan!" She said happily. I smirked and nodded. We started fighting Haku again while Naruto was still on the ground. I got knocked down next to Naruto. "This is harder than I thought it would be…" Tenshi muttered. Naruto smiled.  
"Tenshi! You…" Naruto trailed off as we saw her with senbons in her neck, chest, stomach, legs, and arms. Blood was spilling out of her mouth. We both looked at her with shock.  
"What are those faces for guys?" She asked us with a pain filled smile.  
"Why?" Naruto asked her almost in tears. I didn't want to believe it.  
"I care about you guys too much, I couldn't let my best friends get hurt, now could I?" She asked us. She then fell back and we caught her. She smiled at us. "Guys, can you both promise me something?" She asked us. Naruto nodded, I couldn't speak, and I felt tears build up. "Don't give up on your dreams and…*cough*tell my dad and Tamotsu I love them*cough* keep them safe for me," she requested. We nodded, but we didn't want to believe it. She looked at me and placed a hand on my cheek to wipe a tear away. "I finally get to see my mom and Tori again*cough* I love you guys," she said to us. Her eyes then closed and she stopped breathing making her hand drop and go limp. My eyes widened.  
"No, no, no, no, Tenshi, no! Wake up, come on!" I said to her. Naruto was sobbing. "Tenshi!" I cried.  
~Kakashi's POV~  
"Tenshi!" I heard Sasuke cry out, I looked and saw him holding my bloodied up daughter in his arms. No, she can't be dead, not my little girl!  
~Naruto's POV~  
My best friend, she can't be gone! She's the only one who understands me, how will we all live without her?! I felt power building through me and rage boiling in my blood. I will avenge you, Tenshi, even if it's the last thing I do.  
~Sakura's POV~  
I head Sasuke yell, and I saw that Tenshi was lying dead in his and Naruto's arms. Tenshi and I were finally getting closer, I was starting to see her as a sister. I felt tears run down my cheeks and Tazuna put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. Tenshi touches everyone's hearts one way or another.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
She can't be dead! Not Tenshi, it should have been me, why Tenshi? I held her close, ignoring everything that was going on, Naruto ended up losing control and went after Haku. Turns out, the Nine Tailed Fox was unleashed from seeing the death of our best friend . Kakashi ended up killing him. Sakura came up to us with Tazuna and she started crying seeing the bloody corpse of Tenshi. I hugged Tenshi close, my face was in her Jasmine and vanilla scented hair.  
"Tenshi, please come back, I need you," I sobbed. I can't lose someone as special as her. Soon Zabuza killed Gatou and Kakashi helped him over to Haku. Kakashi-Sensei ran over to us and cried over his fallen daughter.  
"Sasuke…you're heavy…" I heard a hoarse voice mutter. I looked at Tenshi and saw her eyes open a bit and she gave a very small tired smile.  
"Tenshi, what happened?" I asked through my tears. "How are you alive?" I asked.  
"Mom told me it wasn't my time yet, hehe, she kicked me out," she joked. I now had happy tears running down my face like everyone else. I held her close.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again," I ordered.  
"Okay…" she said to me.  
"That goes for me too, missy," Kakashi-Sensei smiled at her.  
"Sorry, dad," she said. I carried her back to Tsunami's and got her bandaged up. After two days of resting, we were heading home. Tamotsu licked most of her injuries clean making them heal. Inari ran up to Tenshi and let out a few tears.  
"I'll miss you, big sister, please come back and visit," he said to her. She smiled and hugged him.  
"I promise, I'll visit you on your birthdates, okay?" she asked him. He nodded and hugged her back. She kissed his forehead and Tamotsu lick his cheek making him giggle. With that we left. Tazuna named his bridge the Great Naruto Tenshi Bridge. I thought it fit well.


	8. Chapter Seven

~Tenshi's POV~  
We were all meeting up waiting for my dad to talk to us about a new mission. Naruto came up to meet us as I was talking with Sasuke and Tamotsu.  
"Good morning, Sakura!" Naruto called over. He caught up to us and looked at Sasuke both give a look of disgust to each other. I scratched the back of my head while giving a nervous laugh and Sakura looked depressed. This is going to be a long day…. We ended waiting five hours and dad showed up.  
"Hey guys, I got lost…"  
"Stop lying with a straight face! Give it a rest!" Sakura shouted. Soon Naruto started complaining about how our missions have been too easy and I was looking at a bird, it reminded me of Tori considering her name. She was the Bird of Wolves. The one who stood out with her heart. Mom gave us these names because both have wings to fly free, but we also have the heart of the wolf. After we completed our mission, Sakura had to help Naruto walk, Sasuke and Sakura where either calling him names or criticizing him. Dad then looked at me.  
"Teamwork seems to be suffering lately," he told me. I nodded in agreement.  
"What can you do? You'd think that after our mission to the wave country that they would learn," I said to him. It was his turn to nod this time.  
"Then just get stronger than me," Sasuke told Naruto. I felt a little heat rush to my face, okay, I'm developing a little crush on Sasuke Uchiha. I mean, he's strong, kind…well to me anyway, he's talented, and he's protective of me, and I can't forget that he understands what I'm going through. Dad said he had to report the mission and left and Sasuke started walking. "Then I'm going home," Sasuke said. I followed him with Tamotsu since it was on the way home anyway.  
"Oh! Hey, Sasuke, wait! How about right now, we work on our teamwork, just the two of us?" Sakura asked him, I frowned and Sasuke must have saw me because he said something to Sakura.  
"You're the same as Naruto. If you have to bother me, practice a Jutsu or two. Frankly, your ability is below Naruto," Sasuke told her. Sasuke grabbed my wrist gently and we walked away leaving a depressed Sakura. I looked at her and gave an apologetic look, but she glared at me. I frowned more and Sasuke looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head.  
"I think I lost my chance at being friends with Sakura," I told him. He kept his hold on my wrist and sighed.  
"Tenshi, you can't be friends with everyone, it sometimes puts you in danger," he told me. I knew he was right, but what could happen with Sakura.  
"But don't you think that was a little harsh with what you said to Sakura?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"I only told her the truth, she's not even Naruto's level and Naruto is nowhere near our level, I'm not even sure if I'm near your level," he told me. I sighed softly.  
"You could have been a little nicer about it. I mean, sure, she's not your level, but encouraging her to do better will not only help her but the team as well. And don't compare yourself to me, I've been training since I was three and that was mostly from wolves and my step-dad," I told him. He stopped walking to look at me for a brief moment then sighed.  
"Sometimes I think you're more of Kage then a Genin," he told me. With that said, I smiled brightly.  
"I take that as a compliment," I said to him. He was about to reply when we heard a kid scream. We looked at each other and nodded, we then ran over and sat in the tree across from the scene. Two sand ninja where facing our two teammates and two other kids. One with the cat hood was holding one of the kids.  
"Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted.  
"That hurt you little piece of shit!" Cat ears scowled. The girl looked at Cat ears and glared.  
"Don't, we'll get yelled at later," she warned him. Sakura stepped up a bit and look at them worried.  
"I'm sorry, I was messing around…"  
"Hey, fat ass, let go of him!" Naruto yelled. Cat ears then smirked.  
"Let's play a little before the boss comes," he said to the girl. Naruto then got mad…again.  
"Bastard!" He shouted. Cat ears then flicked his wrist sending Naruto flying to the ground. Cat ears then smirked again.  
"Oh, Leaf Genins are weak," he said. Now I really want to hurt him, he disses my friends and thinks he can get away with it?!  
"Let go of me!" Konohamaru shouted. Naruto started threatening Cat ears and calling him names, man, he's going to get himself killed!  
"Basically…I hate midgets…especially younger ones that are rude…makes me want to kill them," Car ears smirked. The girl sighed.  
"Oh well, I'm not involved," she said. You were involved when he started talking to you. Cat ears brought up his fist ready to hit Konohamaru.  
"Well, after this one I'll take care of the other annoying midget," Cat years said. He to punch the kid and I nodded at Tamotsu while Sasuke through a pebble to the sand ninja's hand causing him to drop Konohamaru. Tamotsu caught the kid and took him over to his friends. When he set them down, he turned and walked up to the sand ninjas growling.  
"Picking on a kid, that's not very wise, Sand Scum!" Tamotsu growled. That Sand Ninjas were scared.  
"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asked tossing another pebble in his hand. I leaned up against the tree under Sasuke with my arms folded.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura called. Cat ears became nervous seeing Sasuke but the girl blushed. I looked at Tamotsu.  
"Good work, Tamotsu, and good thinking on calling them scum," I complimented. The girl glared at me and Cat ears blushed.  
"Another guy who pisses me off," Cat ears growled looking at Sasuke.  
"Get lost," Sasuke and I sneered. Sakura started cheering for Sasuke while Konohamaru told Naruto that he sucked. Cat ears looked at Sasuke again.  
"Hey, Punk, get down here. I hate show-offs like you the most," Cat ears said. He then started to unwrapped his puppet, hm, a puppet master, impressive.  
"Hey! You're even going to use Crow?" The girl asked.  
"Kankuro, stop it," a male voice ordered. Sasuke and I turned to see a handsome redhead hanging from the tree by his feet. "You're an embarrassment to our village," he said in a velvet voice. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?" Gaara asked him.  
"Ga-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered. "Listen, Gaara, they started it and…"  
"Shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara interrupted. I heard Tamotsu growl and Gaara looked at him.  
"Threatening your own teammate let alone your brother, you're even lower than scum!" Tamotsu growled. Everyone looked at him shocked. "What? I'm not just a wolf Ninken, ya know!" he growled causing me to giggle. I then felt Gaara looking at me and he smirked as I blushed. He then turned in a sand twister and landed beside his siblings.  
"It looks like we got here early but we didn't come here to play around," Gaara lectured Kankuro.  
"I know that…"  
"Let's go," he interrupted again. They went to walk off but Sakura stopped them. "What?" He asked her.  
"Judging from your head protectors, your ninjas from Hidden Sand Village, right?" She asked them. "You may be allies with the Leaf Village but it is forbidden for Shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose, depending on it, we may not be able to let you go," Sakura threatened. That's when the sand girl smirked.  
"Ha! Talk about clueless, don't you know anything?" She asked them. That's when I sighed and walked up to Tamotsu who was across from Gaara.  
"They are here for the Chuunin Exam," I simply said. The girl smirked.  
"Well, someone doesn't live under a rock," she said to me. Why do these three seem so familiar?  
"What is the Chuunin Exam?" Naruto asked. Of course he didn't know!  
"It's an Exam where Genins from all over come to a neighboring village to enter. There are three exams, all teams are put against the other, and by the end will be determined if they become Chuunin. But the main purpose for the exams is said to improve relationships with neighboring villages to maintain power and balance," I told everyone. They were all shocked that I had known. Naruto said he was going to enter but he still didn't get it. "Naruto, our Sensei has to request our team," I told him. Sasuke jumped down landing next to me.  
"Hey, what's your name?" He asked. The blond sand ninja blushed and smiled.  
"Huh? You mean me?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.  
"No, the one with the gourd," Sasuke clarified.  
"Gaara of the Desert," Gaara answered with a suspicious glance. "I'm also interested to learn your name as well," he said to Sasuke.  
"It's Sasuke Uchiha," he smirked. Gaara nodded then looked at me.  
"And you?" He asked causing me to blush a little. Keep calm, Tenshi!  
"Tenshi, Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," I told him.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
I told Gaara my name and he asked for Tenshi's causing her to blush, no! She can't like him! Gaara smirked.  
"The Angel of Wolves, it suits you…Silver Wolf," he said to her making her blush more. I glared at him.  
"T-thank you," she stuttered and he nodded. Kankuro came up to her.  
"You know, for someone so beautiful, you're really smart," he complimented with a flirty smirk. Tenshi then glared at him making him flinch back making me smirk.  
"This pretty face knows more than you think. She can also take you down with one arm tied behind her back," she threatened. Gaara smirked at this. Naruto then came up.  
"Hey! What about me, huh?! I bet you want to know my name!" Naruto grinned. Gaara gave him an emotionless stare.  
"Not interested, let's go," Gaara ordered and they left. Sakura came up with a smirk.  
"Does someone have a crush on Gaara?" She asked Tenshi causing her to blush furiously.  
"S-Sakura! T-that is n-none of your business!" Tenshi stuttered. I frowned, so it's true…she does like him. "Let's go meet with my dad about the exams!" She said while grabbing my wrist and walking off.  
~Gaara's POV~  
After hearing Sasuke Uchiha's name, I looked at the beautiful angel like girl dressed in white with silver hair. It was in a high ponytail that reached her hips, her bangs framed her face. What stood out most was her blue and purple eyes.  
"And you?" I asked causing her to blush a little, cute.  
"Tenshi, Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," she told me. I smirked, her name was long but accurate.  
"The Angel of Wolves, it suits you…Silver Wolf," I said to her using her alias. The Silver Wolf is told to be powerful, whoever fought her ended up dead. She blushed more and I could feel Uchiha's glare on me, but I ignored it.  
"T-thank you," she stuttered, I nodded and Kankuro went up to her.  
"You know, for someone so beautiful, you're really smart," he complimented with a flirty smirk. Tenshi then glared at him making him flinch back making Sasuke smirk.  
"This pretty face knows more than you think. She can also take you down with one arm tied behind her back," she threatened. I smirked at this. Naruto then came up.  
"Hey! What about me, huh?! I bet you want to know my name!" Naruto grinned. I gave him an emotionless stare.  
"Not interested, let's go," I ordered and they left. While walking, I heard Tenshi's and the pinkette's conversation.  
"Does someone have a crush on Gaara?" She asked.  
"S-Sakura! T-that is n-none of your business!" Tenshi stuttered. I smirked and my siblings looked at me confused.  
"What is up with you and Wolf Girl?" Kankuro asked me. Temari smirked.  
"I believe out little brother has his first crush," she said smugly. I felt a little heat rushing to my face.  
"I don't blame him, she is really cute," Kankuro said folding his arms behind his head.  
"And smart, but I swear I've see her before," Temari stated. I nodded, she does look familiar. Kankuro snapped his fingers.  
"Her name! Ookami no Yuki! She visited us as kids when she went to meet the Kazekage. Tenshi was there too!" Kankuro declared. Now it all made sense.  
FLASHBACK  
I was three years old and playing with four and five year old Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro threw the ball too hard and I went to get it. But a little girl about my age with shoulder length silver hair picked it up. A woman with light brown hair stood beside her while holding a baby.  
"Is this your ball, young one?" The woman asked smiling at me. I nodded and she looked at the girl. "Can you give him his ball back, Tenshi?" she asked the silverette. Tenshi nodded and smiled.  
"Here you go," she said handing me the ball. I took it and gave her a shy smile. The woman looked at her and kissed her head.  
"Tenshi, how about you stay and play with these kids while I talk to the Kazekage?" The woman asked. Tenshi nodded and we made our way back to my siblings. She looked at me.  
"I'm Ookami no Tenshi, what's your name?" She asked me.  
"Gaara of the Desert," I replied. She nodded and we heard barking. We turned around to see a white wolf pup with a black wolf pup running over.  
"Mamoru! Tamotsu! These are my mother's summons," she told me after calming them down. "Well…actually their parents are really my mother's summons, Akira and Hige," she clarified. The wolf pups started playing with us, we were all having fun. That's when Tenshi's mother came out. "Mommy!" She ran up to her mother smiling. Tenshi hugged her mother around the legs causing her to laugh. My father came up to us and introduced us.  
"Lady Mangetsukage, these are my children, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Everyone, this is Lady Ookami no Yuki, the Mangetsukage and her daughters, Tenshi and Tori," he told us.  
FLASHBACK END  
"You're right!" Temari exclaimed. We were now at the hotel, I got to my room and started thinking about Tenshi, she really has changed, not just her hair but her eyes. I saw pain in them, I wonder what happened.  
_You suddenly care for a human?_ Shukaku thought to me.  
'_No, I'm just curious,_' I thought back.  
_Watch your back around her, there is something about her, I'm not sure if it's good or bad_  
'_I plan to find out,_' with that said, I stayed up on the roof looking at the moon in the sky. Tomorrow we would be entering the exams and I will find out more about Ookami no Tenshi Hatake.


	9. Chapter Eight

~Sasuke's POV~  
Sensei asked us to meet him again and we were waiting for another three hours. I looked at Tenshi and saw she had a hard look on her face, she must really be thinking about something. Tamotsu nudged her hand with his nose. She snapped out of it and looked at him.  
"What's up, Tenshi?" He asked her. Tenshi then sighed.  
"I just get this feeling that I've seen those sand ninja before, especially Gaara," she said to him. Of course she was thinking about _him_. Great, just another person I want to kill aside from the murderer of my own clan.  
"Well, I remember them quite well, it's how I knew Kankuro and Gaara were brothers," Tamotsu told her. She looked at him with shock.  
"Who are they then, Tamo?" She asked him.  
"When you were three, we traveled to the Sand Village with your mother to meet with the Kazekage, there you met three children; Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. I was only a pup back then, but if I were human back then, I would have been older than even Temari, who was five at the time," he told her. Tenshi nodded for him to continue. "While your mom talked to the Kazekage, you played with Gaara and his elder siblings, that's when Mamoru and I came to join all of you. Later on, your mother and the Kazekage introduced all of us, but we had to leave a week later to go back home, ten years have passed since we've seen them," he told her. So that explains it, they were friends back then. That's when we heard Sakura complaining about how it should be illegal for a Sensei to be late. When he showed up, Sakura and Naruto complained to Kakashi-Sensei and we got the Chuunin Exam applications. We had to report to room 301 tomorrow at four PM. We started walking home and I was thinking about who I would be able to fight. I was hoping I would be able to fight Gaara, I looked at Tenshi; she looked like she didn't really care. After Naruto and Sakura left, Tenshi and I walked home, I noticed she was quiet through the whole thing. I nudge her arm.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and gave me a small smile.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about who I might have to fight…I hope it's none of our friends," she mumbled sadly. I grabbed her hand and rubbing my thumb over the top of it.  
"It's going to be alright. I know it's going to be hard, but we'll make it through this," I told her. That's when I realized, back when we were it the wave country, she can Kakashi-Sensei talked about the 'Blood Mist Village'. That's when I took both her hands in mine making her face me. "It's not going to be like the Mist Village, this one is different, we aren't savage like them, your dad wouldn't let you enter if it was like that would he?" I asked her. She looked me in the eye and smiled. She then hugged me and I hugged her back without hesitation. She then snuggled into my shoulder.  
"Thank you, Sasuke, I'm glad you're in my life and on my team," she said softly into my shoulder. I just hugged her tighter, my face in her long luscious hair. That wonderful smell of jasmine and vanilla. It was calming to me. We stayed there for what felt like hours, but then she pulled away. "I better get home before dad worries, see you tomorrow, Sasuke," she said to me, she then kissed me cheek and left. I was blushing, but walked into the compound and to my house. I touched my right cheek where she kissed me, my heart is racing just thinking about it. No! I can't fall in love! I have to avenge my family before I can do something like that. The next day rolled around and we all went to the academy for the exams. I looked at Sakura…she seems worried. Does it have to do with what I said yesterday? We walked in and saw two ninjas messing with a boy with a bowl cut hair and a girl with her hair tied in two buns.  
"And Chuunins often become captains of military teams. The failure of the mission, the death of a comrade…is all the captain's responsibilities. Yet, kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those that would fail. What's wrong with that?" Asked the boy with spikey hair. That's when I smirked while Tenshi went to help the two ninja who were down.  
"I agree with that but…you will let me pass through and also remove this surrounding created with Jutsu, I'm going to the third floor," I said to them. I heard other ninjas say that this was the third floor, man they're rookies compared to us.  
"Ah, so you noticed," said the boy next to him with a smirk. I smirked at that.  
"Sakura, you must have noticed first, right?" I asked her. I need to boost her confidence, I looked at Tenshi and she nodded with a smiled. Then I looked back at Sakura. "Your analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how…is the most improved of our team," I said to her. She then smiled at me and smirked at the other two.  
"Of course, I noticed a while ago, because this is the second floor," she told them.  
"Yup!" Naruto agreed. With that the Genjutsu wore off.  
"Hm…not bad, but all you did was see through it!" The spikey haired ninja said. He then went to attack me but bowl head stopped them. Tenshi then walked up to them.  
"Kotetsu! Izumo! That's enough, don't you have a gate to guard?" Tenshi asked them. Okay, now I'm confused. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but 'Kotetsu' and 'Izumo' smiled at her. There was a poof of smoke and two adults took the place of the kids. The one with the bandana on his head when up to Tenshi and gave her a pat on the head.  
"You just had to be smart, didn't you?" He asked her. Tenshi let out a small laugh.  
"Of course! I wouldn't be a Hatake if I wasn't" she said to him. Kotetsu and Izumo nodded with a chuckle.  
"True, let's go, Izumo," Kotetsu said. They then left.  
"What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves," the Hyuga complained.  
"Well…" the bowl head then looked at Tenshi and blushed.  
"Oh, no," the girl mumbled shaking her head. Bowl head then walked up to Tenshi.  
"Hi, my name is Rock Lee, so your's is Tenshi…" he said smiling a bit. He then grinned. "Let's go out together! I'll protect you till I die!" He said happily to her. I wanted to knock him out. Tenshi just smiled softly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder making him blush more.  
"I'm sorry, Lee, but I don't feel the same. I already have someone I like, but I'm flattered that you like me," she said to him sweetly. His smile faltered, but then turned into a small smile.  
"Well, whoever he is, is a lucky guy. But I'm going to fight for you!" He grinned at her. That's when the Hyuga walked up to me.  
"Hey you, what's your name?" He asked me.  
"When you want to learn someone's name, you give your's first," I told him.  
"You're a rookie, right? How old are you?" He asked me.  
"I don't have to answer to you," I said to him and walked away from him.  
"See you later, Neji, Tenten, you too, Lee!" Tenshi said waving goodbye to them. They waved back with small smiles. How does Tenshi know everyone? We kept walking until we heard someone.  
"Hey, guy with the dark eyes," Lee called out. I looked at him.  
"What is it?" I asked not really caring.  
"Will you fight me here?" He asked me suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.  
"A fight right now?" I asked. We have somewhere we need to be and he wants to fight?  
"Yes," he confirmed. He then jumped down and landed across from us.  
"My name is Rock Lee, when you want to learn a person's name, you introduce yourself first, right?" He asked me. I nodded.  
"Sasuke Uchiha. Heh, so you know?" I asked him.  
"I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus…" he then looked at Tenshi. He blew a kiss to her. "You are an angel!" He exclaimed. Now I want to kill him!  
"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name….Frankly, you're a fool. You're about to learn what the name Uchiha means, Thick brows," I glared.  
"Wait," Naruto called out. "I'll take care of Thick brow, just give me five minutes," Naruto said angrily.  
"Who I wish to fight is not you, it's Uchiha," Lee scowled. Naruto then rushed forward to attack.  
"Dammit! I'm so sick of hearing about Sasuke!" He yelled. Damn, I really rub him the wrong way. Naruto attacked him, then Lee used a Jutsu on him causing Naruto to fly back. Tenshi ran to him with Tamotsu and helped him up. Tamotsu lick his injuries and he was healed.  
"I'll say this, you guys cannot defeat me, because right now, I'm the strongest Leaf Ninja," he said confidently. That's when I smirked.  
"Not really, the strongest would be Tenshi," I told him. He then gave me a confused look.  
"What do you mean?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't you know her name?" I asked.  
"Tenshi Hatake," he said to me. I smirked again and shook my head.  
"No, it's Ookami no Tenshi Hatake," I told him. His eyes widened. "That's right, the Angel of Wolves," I said to him.  
"The daughter of Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, and Ookami no Yuki, the Mangetsukage?" He asked me. I nodded and he glared at me. "I will definitely win her heart!" He declared. Not on my watch.  
"Sasuke, we only have thirty minutes till the meeting!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"I'll do it in five minutes," I told her confidently. She and Tenshi tried to stop me, but I didn't listen.  
~Tenshi's POV~  
I watched as Sasuke and Lee fought, Lee was so fast! But when Sasuke was knocked down, he looked up with a smirk and…his Sharingan! Sasuke ran forward but ended up getting kicked back. Lee went to remove his bandages. This can't be good, if he's anything like Guy-Sensei, this isn't good! I have to stop them. I jumped forward and grabbed Sasuke before Lee could do anything.  
"That's enough, Lee!" I shouted along with another voice. I looked and saw a turtle and smiled. Guy-Sensei! Lee bowed and started apologizing. Naruto was confused on the fact that the turtle was talking.  
"Naruto, I'm a talking wolf! And you're asking about a turtle! You're so damn lucky you're on my team, Blondie!" Tamotsu growled making Naruto hide behind me. I shook my head, and this is my team? I looked at Sasuke and saw some blood dripping from his lip. I took out a piece of gauze and started wiping the blood off.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded with a small smile. I smiled back and helped him up. That's when Guy-Sensei appeared in his human form. Lee looked exactly like him. With their weird relationship, Guy-Sensei punched Lee then a few seconds later, they were hugging and crying. My team had weird looks on their faces and I had an eyebrow raised. "And people say my dad is weird," I murmured. Sasuke nodded. That's When Guy-Sensei looked at me and smiled.  
"Little Tenshi! How are you and your dad doing?" He asked me. I smiled and hugged him, he hugged me back and even though the others were giving me weird faces, I didn't care. Guy-Sensei was a nice guy, and treated me like family.  
"We're both doing well, Uncle Guy," I said to him.  
"Uncle Guy?!" everyone asked. I laughed with Uncle Guy.  
"Yup, he and my dad are rivals, but that doesn't stop Uncle Guy from acting like family to everyone. Whenever dad had a mission when I was younger, I would stay with Uncle Guy, Uncle Asuma, or Aunt Kurenai. Practically everyone that's a Jounin are either my aunt or uncle," I told them. Uncle Guy nodded and pat my head.  
"You sure have blossomed, just as beautiful as your mother. Both of you, such beautiful youths!" Uncle Guy exclaimed. Sasuke came up to me.  
"He knew your mother?" He whispered. I nodded.  
"He had a crush on her, but as you can see, dad won her heart," I told him. He nodded. Soon Uncle Guy was boasting about how he's better than my dad and I shook my head. The rivalry between these guys…is entertaining yet annoying. Uncle Guy then left wishing me and Lee good luck, then Lee left saying that Sasuke was one of his targets. Sasuke was shaking with anger and I frowned, I hate seeing him like this.  
"The Uchiha Clan ain't worth much these days," Naruto said.  
"Shut up, next time I'll beat him," Sasuke growled.  
"Sure, you just got your ass kicked," Naruto reminded him.  
"Naruto!" Sakura and I exclaimed. But we were ignored.  
"Both you and Tenshi saw his hand too, that Thick brow must have trained hard every day, more than you," Naruto told him.  
"That's all it is," Sasuke replied. His hand turned into a fist and started shaking. He then smirked.  
"This thing is getting fun, this Chuunin Exam," Sasuke told us. We all agreed. "Ready to go, Tenshi, Naruto, Sakura?" He asked us.  
"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled blushing and I smirked with Tamotsu.  
"You bet your ass I'm ready! Team Seven is going to kick some ass!" Tamotsu growled excitedly. I shook my head with a smile on face. We walked to the class room to find dad waiting for us. He then started talking to us about how we all had to be together during this exam, we couldn't be divided. Dad said we were his proud team…we all smiled at that. I hugged dad and we went into the room. Before we walked in I heard dad say something to me softly.  
"Good luck my little angel, your mother, Tori, and Mamoru are with in this," dad said to me. I nodded with a smile. We walked in and saw about a hundred Genin Ninjas. There are so many people this year. That's when Ino Yamanaka and her teammates, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, came up. Sakura and Ino started fighting…over Sasuke…again. I walked up to Shikamaru and gave him a smile which he responded with a small smile. We got along well. He was like a brother to me, same with Choji.  
"Hey, guys, you excited for the exams?" I asked them. They both nodded.  
"It'll be a drag, but worth it. How about you, Tenshi?" Shikamaru asked me. I nodded.  
"Yeah, and even if we don't make it, I know I have my team, it's a win/win either way for me," I smiled. They both smiled and nodded at this. It's hard to believe I have so many friends.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
After Ino and her group showed up, Kiba Inuzuka, his dog, Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, walked up. They started talking to us but I was too busy watching Tenshi. Akamaru got off Kiba's head and ran over to Tamotsu.  
"Yo, pup, glad you could make it," Tamotsu said to him. Akamaru barked in response. Kiba walked up to Tenshi with a smile and blush.  
"H-hey, Tenshi," he stuttered. Tenshi smiled at him.  
"Hey, Kiba, I'm glad your team could make it," she said to him.  
"O-of course we would! I'm glad you made it, T-Tenshi, you're going to do great," he said to her. She giggled and kissed his cheek.  
"So are you Kiba!" She encouraged.  
"Hey, you guys, you should be more quiet," someone said. I turned and saw a guy with silver hair and glasses. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right? Screaming like school girls…geez. This isn't a picnic," the guys said. I then saw Tenshi glare at him making him flinch back.  
"You have no right to talk, we're just some friends talking. Who do you think you are?" She asked him with Tamotsu growling at her side. He told us his name was Kabuto, he told us about the Rain Nin and how this was his seventh time here. That's when he brought out Nin-info cards, I asked about Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand. I found out more about them and a Sound Nin came out to attack Kabuto, he blocked the attack but his glasses broke and he threw up. Tenshi, being the good person that she is ran up to him. "Are you okay, Kabuto?" She asked him. He nodded and said he was fine. Those three Sound Nin said they would become definite Nins. They went for another attack but Tenshi did some hand signs. "Moon Style: Lunar Shield!" She shouted. Soon a white shield covered her and everyone behind her blocking their attack. "I think you three should back the hell off!" She growled. Wait…growled?! Tamotsu came up next to her ready to attack.  
"Back away you Sound scum!" He growled. They all flinched back clearly shaking. Then there was a big puff of smoke, it cleared showing a man in black and a lot of other Nin dressed the same behind him. We all got to our seats, and Ibiki-Sensei started explaining the rules to us. As we were taking the test, I saw Naruto freaking out, I looked at Tenshi and she looked at like it was no problem. How can she not even be a little shaken by this like everyone else? I started using my Sharingan and started copying answers. I looked at Tenshi and saw she was using her Taiingan. She looked at me.  
'_I see you finally got the point of the test'_ she thought to me.  
'_Point?_' I thought back.  
'_Yeah, we're supposed to cheat. For example, if we were to spy on the enemy, we would have to gather information, that's what this is. Uncle Ibiki is testing us on our information gathering. You're doing great,'_ she replied back to me. She then started giving me some of the answers. What would I do without her? There were times I would use my Sharingan while Tenshi used her Taiingan. I also noticed others either using their Kekkei Genkai or a Jutsu. I looked and saw that some of the ninjas that arrived with Ibiki-Sensei where watching us like they knew we were going to cheat, I'm mostly glad they have caught my team yet.  
~Tenshi's POV~  
I was helping Sasuke with the test until I felt sand being summoned. That's when I looked at Gaara, he had his pointer finger and middle finger to his eye…that's it! He's using a sand spy Jutsu! I smirked as I saw the eye go around until it reached this one kid next to me.  
'_I'm impressed, Gaara,_' I thought to him. His head snapped up and he looked around but couldn't find my voice. '_You won't be able to look for me, I'm behind you. I'm using communicating with you through my mind,_' I thought to him. He went back to working on his test.  
'_How are you able to do this?'_ He thought back to me. That's when I felt Jinroo stir inside me.  
**_'_****_Be careful around him, Tenshi, he holds the one tailed named Shukaku,'_** Jinroo warned me. Good thing she isn't causing trouble right about now.  
'_Let's just say I have a gift, now, when were you going to come clean to me about Shukaku?'_ I asked him.  
'_How did you know about him?!'_ He asked me.  
'_A little birdy told me, no one you know though,'_ I said to him. I know I should be honest with him, but I need to keep my guard up, even around my friends.  
'_Who the hell are you?'_ He asked me.  
'_I already told you, so you should know…old friend,'_ I said to him remembering how we were years ago. I saw him stiffen. '_Yeah, we were close friends when we were little…you've changed, Sand Bear,'_ I said using his old nickname.  
'_So, you remember, Silver Wolf…I was the one you gave you your name,'_ he thought to me. I sighed and then Uncle Ibiki spoke up. This is it, I guess.  
"We will now start the tenth question," he announced. Here we go…


	10. Chapter Nine

~Tenshi's POV~  
"Okay, and now, we will begin the tenth question. Now…before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question," Uncle Ibiki told us. Everyone's eyes widened…must he scare these poor people, yes I know what the tenth question is, I know everything even if it's against my will, you can thank the Taiingan for that. Kankuro finally returned and took his seat. "I'll now explain, these are the rules of desperation. First, for the tenth question, you must decide whether you'll take it or not," he told us.  
"Choose!? What happens if we choose not too!?" Temari questioned.  
"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero, you fail, along with your two teammates," he told her.  
"What does that mean?!" Some random ninja asked.  
"Then of course we will decide to take the question!" Another exclaimed but Uncle Ibiki ignored them.  
"And now, the other rule; if you choose to take and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin Selection Exams again," Uncle Ibiki told them making everyone more nervous.  
"What kind of stupid rule is that?! There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" Kiba exclaimed. That's when Uncle Ibiki started chuckling and then smirked.  
"You guys were unlucky, this year, it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out, those who aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year," he told them. I could feel everyone's nerves as if they were my own, why must you do this to them Uncle Ibiki!? "Now let's begin the tenth question. Those who do not wish to take it, raise your hand, once your number is confirmed, leave," he said to everyone. One person raised is hand and said he couldn't take it and soon others followed. Naruto started raising his hand causing Sakura, Sasuke, and I to become nervous. Please, Naruto! Don't do it! He then slammed his hand on the table.  
"Don't underestimate me! I will not run! I'll take it, even if I'm a Genin forever, I'll will myself to become Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid!" He shouted. He wasn't thinking about us but…his courage and will to keep going is inspiring.  
"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit," Uncle told him.  
"I follow my unbending words; that's my ninja way," Naruto smirked. Everyone smiled at his words just as I did alongside Tamotsu.  
'_He's one gutsy kid, I'll give him that,'_ Tamotsu thought to me. I nodded.  
'_It's what makes me proud to be his friend and teammate,'_ I thought back. With that Uncle Ibiki smiled.  
"Good decisions, now to everyone remaining, I congratulate you on passing the first test!" Uncle Ibiki told them surprising everyone but me.  
"Wait…what do you mean? We already passed? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.  
"There never was such a thing," Uncle grinned. That's when I smirked.  
"Or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question," I finished for him. He smiled at me and nodded. Everyone looked at me with shocked eyes. "It wasn't that hard to guess," I shrugged.  
"Hey! Then what were the first nine questions for!? They were pointless then!" Temari yelled angrily. She sure hasn't changed.  
"They were not pointless, Temari. They had already served their intending purpose," I told her. She looked at me confused and once again my Uncle nodded with a proud smile.  
"She's right. It was to test your individual information gathering ability…that purpose," he told her. Tamotsu then walked to Uncle Ibiki and looked at the ninjas.  
"First, as the rules explained, success is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member not to mess things up for their teammates," Tamotsu told them shocking everyone but my team and Uncle Ibiki that a wolf could talk.  
"Exactly, Tamotsu. But the questions on the test were not the types that mere Genin could answer, because of that, I'm sure that most of the people came to the same conclusion, to score points, I'll have to cheat," Uncle Ibiki told them. I looked at Sasuke and he gave me a look that said I was right. "Basically the premise of the test is to cheat as cheating targets, we had two or so Chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd," Uncle told everyone.  
"Haha, I saw right through that, you'd have to a moron to not notice that!" Naruto laughed. I shook my head and sighed…this boy I tell you.  
"But those that cheat poorly fail, of course," Uncle said untying his bandana. When it was off, you could see that his whole head had been burned. I gave him a sympathetic look. "Because, in times, information is more important that life and on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it," Uncle told them looking at me. I looked down with a frown, Sasuke who was next to me, grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of it, making me feel a little better. All the Jounins knew about me and what happened seven years ago. "If the enemy or third party notices you, there is no guarantee that the information will be accurate," he said putting his bandana back on. "I want you to remember this, important information in your hands can be a power weapon for your comrades and for the village. So we had you gather information through cheating, this clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities," Uncle Ibiki told them.  
"But I don't understand the tenth question," Temari said. Uncle Ibiki smiled at her. Okay, he may look intimidating, but he's a huge softy when he's around kids!  
"But question ten is the true purpose of the test," he told her.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Uncle sighed and looked at me.  
"A little help here, Tenshi, please?" He asked me. I nodded and went to the front of the class.  
"Let me explain, the tenth question, the 'take it' or 'not take it' decision. Obviously, these were painful choices…trust me, I could feel it…those who choose the latter fail along with their teammates. Those who choose to take it could lose the chance to ever take the test again…in other words, a true leap of faith," I smiled. Uncle smiled at me placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"How about these two choices, say you guys become Chuunins, your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of ninja, their abilities, etc. is known to you and of course there could be traps set all around you. Now do you accept or not accept? Because you don't want to die, because you don't want your comrades hurt, can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is no! No matter the danger, there are missions you can't avoid! The ability to be courageous and survive and hardship is the ability to become a Chuunin Captain! Those who can't put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year' and then walk away from their chance, those pieces of trash who can only make such cowardly choices don't have the right to become Chuunin…that's how I feel!" Uncle Ibiki told them. I was truly inspired when he first told me this. It's what helped me keep going to become a better ninja. "Those who choose to take it answered the tough tenth question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future," Uncle Ibiki said looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at me and I grinned and gave him a thumbs up causing him to grin back. "You made it through the entrance, the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam is now finished, I wish you good luck, guys," Uncle told them.  
"Hell yeah! Wish us luck!" Naruto exclaimed happily. That's when a grand entrance was made by…Auntie Anko!  
"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test! Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go! Follow me!" She commanded. She then looked around and glared at Uncle Ibiki. "Seventy-eight?! Ibiki! You left twenty-six teams?!" She shouted.  
"This time there were a lot of outstanding ones, one of them is your niece's team," he told her. She then looked at me and grinned.  
"Little Tenshi! I'm proud of you, just as the other Jounin are! Keep up the good work, kid!" She encouraged. I nodded.  
"Will do, Auntie Anko," I said to her with a grin. She nodded and looked at the others.  
"Bah! That's fine, I'll at least cut them in half in the second test. Ahhhh, I'm getting excited, I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me," she said to the other ninjas. We all followed her to the next area for the second exam, I was fine with it, but everyone else was freak at the look of the forest. "Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena forty-four, also known as the 'Forest of Death'!" She told everyone. I was standing with my team and I saw Sakura a little shaken.  
"This is creepy," she murmured. I grabbed on her hands and she looked at me shocked, I just grinned at her.  
"Don't worry, Sakura, we'll keep you safe just as you'll keep us safe," I said to her. She smiled then nodded at me. Auntie Anko then started speaking up again.  
"You'll soon find out why it's called the 'Forest of Death'," she said to us with a smirk.  
"'You'll soon find out why it's called the 'Forest of Death'.' You think that scares me?! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Naruto exclaimed. Auntie Anko just smiled…not good.  
"Yeah…you're spirited," she said and took out a Kunai. She then sped around Naruto and cut his left cheek. "Kids like you are quickly killed, hehehe," she giggled. She then licked his cheek. "Spraying that red blood I love," she said to him. I just shook my head sighing with Tamotsu. That's when a woman held out Auntie Anko's Kunai with her tongue…that's different.  
"Here's your kunai," she said to her.  
"Why, thank you," Auntie Anko smiled. "But you know, don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die," she threatened.  
"No…I just get excited when I see red blood, plus, you cut my precious hair, I couldn't help it," the Sound Nin woman said. I looked at skeptically. There is something off about her, I better stay on my toes around her. Auntie Anko apologized to her.  
"Sorry about that. Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test. Hehehe, this should be fun. Now, before we start the second test, there's something I have to pass out," she said taking out agreement forms. "You must sign these agreement forms. There will be deaths in this one and if I don't have you sign these, it will all be my responsibility, hehe. I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign it afterwards, and then each team will check in at the booth behind me. I'll now explain the second test. Simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area in which it will be taken place. Around practice arena number forty-four are forty-four locked gates. Forest, river, and a tower in the center, from the gates to the tower is about ten kilometers. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and Jutsu, you will compete in a no rules scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls, the 'Heaven' and 'Earth'," She said bringing out two scrolls with the kanji for Heaven and Earth. "There are seventy-eight people here meaning twenty-six teams. Half, thirteen, will get the 'Heaven' scroll, and the other thirteen teams will each get the 'Earth' scroll. To pass this test, your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls," she informed us.  
"So, thirteen teams will lose their scrolls, half the teams will definitely fail," Sakura mumbled. I nodded. I could see that everyone was becoming anxious, and honestly, I don't blame them.  
"But there's a time limit, this test will last one hundred and twenty hours, exactly five days," Auntie Anko told us.  
"Five days?!" Ino screeched.  
"What about dinner!?" Choji yelled. Of course, he's worried about food…  
"You're on your own, the forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…" she trailed off. "And thirteen teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So, not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course. Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you; first, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls, within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed," she said. I suddenly become nervous at the thought of losing my friends and teammates. Sasuke must have noticed because he grabbed my hand in a comforting way. I looked at him and gave him a small smile which he returned. "As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. And one more rule, you must not look inside the scrolls until you make it to the tower," she said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"What happens if you do?" He asked suspiciously.  
"That will be a surprise for anyone who does," she smirked. "A Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information, this is to test your trustworthiness. That is it for the explanations. Exchange the three forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start. A final word of advice…don't die," she said to everyone. Everyone but I and Naruto were nervous. We just smiled, I have confidence that well make it, and I have no doubt. A guy called out saying it was time for the exchange. I looked at the map seeing the surroundings.  
"We could use gate twelve, what do you say?" I asked. Naruto nodded, Sakura smiled, and Sasuke and Tamotsu smirked. It was settled.  
"Everyone, follow an instructor and go to your gates. We will start in thirty minutes!" Auntie Anko called out. She looked at me and walked up with a smile after we got to our gate. "You're going to do great, Tenshi, I don't doubt it, just be careful, I'm not ready to lose my only niece," she smirked. I smiled back and hugged her and she hugged me before leaving. "The second test of the Chuunin Exams begins now!" She shouted.  
"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, we all either smirked or nodded and began our second test.  
~Anko's POV~  
I watched as Tenshi's team began their test with a proud smile. That girl…she is so much like you, Yuki. I hope your just as proud as we all are, she is the light to everyone's darkness.  
"Please watch over your daughter, Yuki. She's going to need you more than ever," I said looking at the sky.


	11. Chapter Ten

~Tenshi's POV~  
We had finally begun our test and made it about three kilometers into the forest when we heard a scream. It looks like the test has begun…  
"That was human, right?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just turned towards the direction where the scream came from and we were on our guard. "I'm getting a little nervous," she said.  
"This…this is nothing, Sakura," Naruto said to her. He then turned. "I gotta take a piss," he said openly. I looked at Sakura, we both had the same idea. We hit him on the head.  
"What are you doing that in front of ladies?!" Sakura yelled.  
"Do that in the bushes!" I shouted after. He took the hint and went into the bushes and Sasuke came up to us. "Naruto's a nice guy and all, but he could use his head a little more," I said to him. He nodded in agreement. After a minute, Naruto came back.  
"Man! So much came out! I feel great now!" Naruto said. That's when I saw two things wrong. Naruto cheek cut was gone and his shuriken holster was on his left leg. I looked at Sasuke with Tamotsu and we nodded.  
"I said not in front of ladies!" Sakura yelled getting ready to hit 'Naruto'. Sasuke went up by 'Naruto' and hit him sending 'Naruto' to me and I held him in a head lock from behind holding a kunai to his throat. "Sasuke! Tenshi! You didn't have to go that far!" She shouted while Tamotsu growled.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" 'Naruto' yelled. I pressed the kunai more against his throat making him flinch.  
"Where's the real Naruto," Sasuke demanded.  
"What are you saying all of a sudden?" 'Naruto asked. I smirked, the real Naruto wouldn't say it like that.  
"You're shuriken holster is on your left side, the real Naruto is right handed. And the main difference is you don't have the scratch that the examiner put on Naruto's cheek," I said to the fake.  
"That and you don't smell like that blond idiot," Tamotsu growled.  
"You're a fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming," Sasuke said to him. The fake then turned back into a ninja with goggles and a breathing mask.  
"Unlucky! You figured it out! Oh well! Which one of you has the scroll!?" He demanded. We got in a defensive mode not saying anything. "I'll just take it by force then!" He shouted. Sasuke did hand signs for the Mythical Fire Flower Jutsu, but then Naruto showed up getting in the way.  
"Sasuke….good…" he trailed off.  
"There's and opening, lucky!" The Grass Nin said.  
"Damn!" Sasuke hissed. He then bent back quickly dodging the kunai being thrown at him. There was also an explosion note. It exploded and threw Sasuke to the ground.  
"Tamotsu, check Sasuke for injuries, I'll deal with the Rain Nin," I ordered. Tamotsu nodded and went to Sasuke.  
"Now this is lucky! Move and I'll kill you! Hand over to the scroll!" The Rain Nin ordered. I smirked.  
"You want to the scroll? Then come and get it, Rainhead," I challenged. He then ran up behind me thinking I have the scroll. Naruto then threw a kunai.  
"You won't get away!" Naruto shouted. He was late…as usual. I placed my pointer finger and middle finger to my face and closed my eyes.  
"Taiingan!" I called out. I looked at Sasuke. '_Grab it with chakra!_' Sasuke nodded with his Sharingan activated and grabbed the kunai running over to the Rain Nin. He then appeared in front of the Nin and stabbed him with a kunai.  
"Sasuke…" Sakura murmured.  
"This is rough, but I have no choice! Don't just stand around, there may be others! Listen! Relax for a moment you will really be killed!" Sasuke shouted at her. That's when the Rain Nin disappeared. We all gathered around watching our surroundings. "If we get separated next time, even if it's one of us, don't trust them, this could happen again," Sasuke said.  
"Then what do we do?" Sakura asked. I looked at Sasuke and nodded.  
"We'll make a code word just in case. Listen, if they get the code word wrong, assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like," I instructed. I nodded at Sasuke to continue.  
"Listen carefully, I'll only say it once. The Nin Song 'Nin machine', when this is asked answer with 'a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of Shinobi, hide and remain silent. A Shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" Sasuke told us. I nodded with Tamotsu, Sakura 'Okayed' and Naruto looked confused.  
"Wait, that's impossible to remember," Naruto complained.  
"Are you stupid? I already memorized it," Sakura said. I nodded in agreement.  
"Hey…is this really the code word?" Naruto asked.  
"I'll hold the scroll," I said ignoring Naruto. I made a fake while Sasuke held the real one and hid it somewhere on him. Naruto then got cut and held his cheek confused.  
"More enemies?!" Sasuke and I shouted. Leaved where suddenly blowing at us like razors. That's when the three Grass Nin showed up.  
"You guys just play around over there, I'll take care of them myself," The middle female Nin said. We were all hiding, I hid with Sasuke and Tamotsu, from the leaf razors so we weren't hurt more than we were. We all got out and Sasuke and I held kunai. Sakura then appeared.  
"Sasuke, Tenshi!" She called over.  
"Stay away," Sasuke ordered.  
"First, the code word. Nin song 'Nin Machine'" I said to her.  
"Oh yeah! 'A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of Shinobi, hide and remain silent. A Shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" Sakura answered. I looked at Tamotsu and he nodded.  
"Good," Sasuke and I said. Naruto then appeared and Tamotsu growled.  
"Ow, you guys alright?" 'Naruto' asked. I held a kunai to Naruto's throat.  
"Naruto, wait a second, the code word," I ordered.  
"I know, 'a large amount of loud enemies is the friend of Shinobi, hide and remain silent. A Shinobi must understand the proper time when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'" 'Naruto' said. Sasuke and I smirked and we threw kunai at him.  
"Sasuke! Tenshi! Why? Naruto said the code word" Sakura said.  
"So, this time it's someone good enough to dodge our attacks," Sasuke said to me. I nodded.  
"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Sakura demanded. 'Naruto' then smiled wickedly.  
"Impressive that you knew, how did you know that I was a fake?" The Grass Nin asked. Sasuke and I smirked.  
"We knew you were listening to our conversation from under the ground. That's why Sasuke made the code word like that," I said to her.  
"There's no way he could remember a song that long, so you had to be a fake," Sasuke said from beside me.  
"I see, 'neither tired no ill prepared' are we? This will be more fun than I thought," the Nin said. It's the same Nin that gave Auntie Anko her kunai back. Tamotsu growled even more, I looked at him.  
'_What is it, Tamotsu?'_ I asked him.  
'_It's him, the one who tried to kidnap you seven years ago! I know this snake's scent anywhere,_' Tamotsu replied. That's when I froze, no it can't be him! He's the murderer of my village, my clan, my family!  
"You want my 'Earth' scroll, right? Since you guys have the 'heaven' scroll…" he trailed off. He then swallowed the scroll. "Now, let's begin the battle for each other's scroll, with our lives on the line," Orochimaru said showing his left eye. We were then put in a Genjutsu, we were all stabbed in the head with kunai. We snapped out of it and Sasuke vomited. Sakura was shaking and crying. "Heh, you can no longer move," he said to us. He then threw more kunai and Sasuke moved Sakura and I away from the area. He was stabbed in the leg and he got it out.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
I pulled the kunai out of my thigh and heard whimpering. I looked at Tamotsu and saw Tenshi with tears in her eyes. Why was she crying?  
"He's back…he's back…" he mumbled shaking. I looked at Tamotsu and he gave me a grim look.  
"That woman was really Orochimaru, the murderer of our village, our clan…our family, it's him," Tamotsu growled. I was in shock, I went up to Tenshi and pulled her close, I felt her trembling, she was remembering everything, I looked at Sakura; she had tears in her eyes. I then heard something and jerked my head.  
"Sasuke, are you alright-?" I covered Sakura's mouth before she could finish. A minute later, Sakura was struggling and moved my hand. "Sasuke! Snake!" She shouted. Sakura flipped away while I jumped with Tenshi in my arms and Tamotsu beside us. Dammit! I was panicking so much I didn't notice the snake. The snake came after me and Tenshi and I threw kunai at him.  
"Get away!" I demanded. The snake died but Orochimaru came out of it.  
"You guys shouldn't relax for a moment, prey should always be trying their best to get away…in the presence of the predator, that is," Orochimaru said. He tried coming up to us until shuriken and kunai stopped him.  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I forgot the code word," he said to me.  
"Great job, Naruto!" Sakura cheered.  
"Sasuke, please, put me down," Tenshi said. I reluctantly did so then looked at Naruto.  
"Naruto! I know you think your cool and here to save us but forget it! Run away! This one is on a whole 'nother level!" I warned him.  
"Hehe, looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake, Naruto," Orochimaru hissed. With Naruto coming to save us it's not like we are in a better situation. What to do?  
"Hey! Hey! It looks like your picking on the weak!" Naruto shouted. This is bad, all five of us will get killed! There is no way out. I deactivated my Sharingan and took out the scroll.  
"I will give you the scroll. Please…just take it and leave us," I begged. I couldn't let my team or Tenshi get hurt.  
"Sasuke! What the hell are you talking about!? Why would you give the scroll to the enemy?!" Naruto shouted at me.  
"Sasuke, you can't do this," Tenshi said to me.  
"I'm sorry, I just can't let you get hurt like back then, Tenshi," I said to her.  
"I see, very smart. The only way for the prey to escape a predator is for the prey to give the predator a different meal," Orochimaru hissed. I threw the scroll to him.  
"Take it," I mumbled. But Naruto caught the scroll and jumped in front of me. "You bastard! What are you doing?! Don't you understand the situation?!" I shouted at him. Tenshi gave me a look of disappointment and walked up to Naruto. He then punched me making me fly to another branch. "What was that all of a sudden?!" I yelled.  
"I forgot the code word so I can't test it but, you're Sasuke's fake, aren't you?!" Naruto yelled at me.  
"You total moron! I'm the real Sasuke!" I yelled at him.  
"Liar," Tenshi and Naruto muttered. My eyes widened, Tenshi was with him in this?! "There is no way such a stupid coward like you is the Sasuke I know!" Naruto shouted. "I don't know how strong this guy is, but what guarantee is there that he'll let us go if we give him the scroll? You're the one too freaked out to understand the situation!" Naruto said to me. Tenshi and Tamotsu just glared at me. It hurt me to see her do that to me. "Definitely not the Sasuke I know. The Sasuke I know would put up a fight to protect his team, but the one I see…is just a coward that looks like Sasuke," She said to me. Naruto grabbed her hand to comfort her. It made me mad, but at the same time, I knew why he was doing it.  
"Hehe, Naruto, you are correct! Since I can just kill you and take the scroll!" Orochimaru said. He moved his left sleeve up showing a tattoo, he then bit his thumb and smeared blood over the tattoo.  
"Shut up!" Naruto shouted running towards him.  
"No! Run away! Naruto!" I called out.  
"Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru shouted. Then a snake was summoned. Naruto didn't have time to react and was hurt.  
"Naruto!" We all cried out. Naruto then coughed up blood.  
"Hehe, go ahead and eat him," Orochimaru hissed. Something in Naruto snapped.  
"Eat shit!" he shouted. His eyes changed and I then heard growling. I looked at Tenshi and saw her eyes were like a wolves, she also had fangs. Orochimaru like all of us looked at the two with shock. They went to attack and were very strong in their attacks but were knocked down.  
"Sasuke, now it's your turn! What will you do?!" Orochimaru called out. He sent his snake after me but Naruto and Tenshi blocked him. They were both panting.  
"Hey, you alright…scaredy cat?" Naruto mocked. That's when I remembered, our trip to the wave country, I said the same thing to him. Soon, tentacles grabbed Naruto and Tenshi and brought them up to Orochimaru. "Hey! Let us go!" Naruto commanded.  
"Heh, so this nine-tails brat, and the ten-tails brat are still alive. When your emotions are heightened, the power of the nine-tails and ten-tails overflows, very interesting," Orochimaru said. He then moved Naruto's jacked up and unbuttoned Tenshi's top part of the vest showing seals. Naruto's had a spiral with lines around it and Tenshi's was the shape of a crescent moon with swiggly lines making a circle around it. "Oh my, the seals are visible," he then moved both his hands to their seals making them both crying out blood curdling screams.  
"Tenshi!" Tamotsu and I cried out. He then threw then aside and Sakura through kunai to pin Naruto to a tree while Tamotsu caught Tenshi.  
"Sasuke! It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and get in the way, but at least he's not a coward! Right!" Sakura yelled at me. That's when images of my brother showed up and I had enough. I opened my eyes and my Sharingan activated. I grabbed all the kunai I could and threw all of them at him. I then hid and placed the chakra string in my mouth. I looked at him and smirked while do hand signs doing the Dragon Fire Jutsu. It went to him but something went wrong, have of his face was melted off showing a new layer of skin.  
"To be able to use the Sharingan so well at this age, you are truly the man that carries the Uchiha blood. Just as I thought, I want you, I had fun testing your powers. You really are brothers, I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi's," he said to me. Now I've had it.  
"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted.  
"My name is Orochimaru, if you want to see me again then survive and pass this exam. Of course, defeating my men, the Sound Nin Trio on the way," he said to us.  
"What the hell are you talking about?! We'd never want to see your face again!" Sakura shouted.  
"Hehe, I won't go that way," he said. His neck then turned into a snakes and his fangs showed. He then bit my neck. His head went back to where it belonged and I was shaking in pain. "Sasuke will seek me to seek power," he hissed. The pain in my neck grew and I held it.  
'What is this pain?!" I shouted. I couldn't hear anything. That's when Tenshi and Tamotsu came up.  
"Sasuke! Tamotsu, heal him!" She yelled. He licked my neck both nothing happened. Sakura was shouting at Orochimaru while Tenshi grabbed my hand, she had tears in her eyes. "Just hang on, Sasuke, please!" She begged. Sakura went to get Naruto while Tenshi held as I screamed in pain. Soon everything went black.


End file.
